Changing Times
by GefallenerEngel
Summary: Übersetzung. AU. Nach Orden des Phönix. Die Marauders und Lily sind spät dran für den Hogwarts Express.Während sie sich nach einem leeren Abteil umschauen, bemerkt Lily einen Jungen, der aussieht, wie James...
1. Bahnsteig 9 und 10

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Beta:** misery

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

* * *

_Kapitel 1: __Bahnsteig 9 ¾_

- September -

10:58 Uhr

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettgrew hetzten, ihre Gepäckwagen schiebend, durch den Bahnhof Kings Cross. Sie hatten nur noch zwei Minuten, bevor sich die Barriere verschloss...

"Verdammt, Padfoot!" schrie James über seine Schulter hinweg, als er einer Reisegruppe Muggel auswich. "Das ist alles deine Schuld!"

"Meine Schuld? Wie verdammt nochmal kann das meine Schuld sein?" schrie Sirius zurück.

"Wenn du nicht diese Stinkbombe in der Küche gezündet hättest, wären wir rechtzeitig gewesen!"

"Oy! Das war ich nicht!"

"Wer hätte es sonst sein können, Sirius?"

"Würdet ihr zwei still sein? Das können wir im Zug diskutieren!" schrie Remus hinter Sirius. "Wenn wir es zum Zug schaffen," fügte er flüsternd hinzu. Der Vollmond war gerade vorbei und machte den sonst so ruhigen Vertrauensschüler ziemlich reizbar.

Die Marauders erhöhten ihre Geschwindigkeit, als sie aus einer Menge heraus flitzten.

"Jungs!" schnaufte Peter irgendwo hinter ihnen. "Wartet - auf mich! Ich bin - nicht so - schnell - wie ihr!"

"Vielleicht solltest du die Finger von den Schokofröschen lassen, Wormtail!" blaffte Sirius.

James schaute hoch und blickte auf die Uhr: 10:59, sagte diese. Eine Minute...Sie hatten noch eine Minute um es zu schaffen...Und sie mussten es schaffen...seine Eltern würden ihn umbringen, wenn er den Zug verpassen würde. Sie würden...

Während er auf die Uhr schaute, kollidierte James Gepäckwagen mit etwas Hartem. James flog über den Griff und fand sich etwas entfernt auf dem Boden wieder. Seine Truhe war vom Gepäckwagen gefallen, aber nicht aufgesprungen - Magie sorgte dafür, dass sie verschlossen blieb. Sein Eulenkäfig rollte, mit seiner aufgebracht schreienden Eule darin, weg.

Stöhnend, sah James auf, wen er getroffen hatte. An jedem anderen Tag hätte James seine Haare, zur Begrüßung, zerrauft, aber er hatte dazu gerade keine Zeit. Die einzig wahre Lily Evans funkelte ihn an, als sie ihren blutenden Ellbogen, den sie bei der Kollision davon getragen hatte, untersuchte.

"Tschuldigung, Evans! Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte James, aufstehend und im Versuch seinen sich drehenden Kopf zu beruhigen. („stehend und in dem Versuch auch seinen drehenden Kopf zum Stillstand zu bringen")

"Shit!" rief Sirius, schleudernd (schlitternd?)vor James und Lily zum Halt kommend. Remus stoppte direkt hinter ihm. Peter(,) hingegen(,) hatte nicht so viel Glück. In dem Moment, als er die Kollision sah(den drohenden Zusammenstoß bemerkte?), begann sich seine Truhe zu drehen und beförderte ihn in eine Steinwand.

James streckte seine Hand aus, um Lily vom Boden aufzuhelfen, diese aber schlug seine Hand weg. "Geh weg von mir, Potter," blaffte sie.

"Ich sagte doch, es tut mir Leid!" sagte James, seine Eule von Sirius nehmend.

"Ich hab keine Zeit für dich, Potter! Wir haben noch 45 Sekunden, bevor der Zug abfährt. Oder hast du noch nicht gelernt, wie man die Uhr liest?"

Eilig begannen Sirius, James und Remus alle heruntergefallen Dinge zurück auf die Gepäckwagen zu werfen. Mit noch 20 Sekunden Zeit, eilten die fünf Schüler erneut los. Sie waren vor Bahnsteig sechs...nur noch drei weiter...

Fünfzehn Sekunden...Bahnsteig neun und zehn waren zu sehen...

Zehn Sekunden...eine Gruppe Muggel passierte die Barriere, ihren Weg blockierend.

"Weg da!" schrien Sirius und James gereizt.

Fünf Sekunden...Peters Eulenkäfig rutschte vom Gepäckwagen.

"Wartet," schrie er.

"Beeil dich, Wormtail!" rief James.

Zwei Sekunden...noch mehr Muggel im Weg.

Eine Sekunde...James durchquerte die Barriere zuerst, gefolgt von Sirius, Lily, Remus und Peter.

Lily atmete beim Anblick der scharlachroten Dampflok erleichtert aus. "Merlin sei Dank, ich hab sie nicht verpasst!" sagte sie. Ohne einen Blick zurück zuwerfen, schob Lily ihren Gepäckwagen zum Zug.

Die vier Jungs zuckten mit ihren Schultern und schoben ihre Gepäckwagen vorwärts.

"Puh," schnaufte Peter. "Das war knapp."

Sirius schnippte ihn an den Hinterkopf und warf seine Truhe und den Eulenkäfig ins Gepäckabteil.

"Wofür war das?" stöhnte Peter, seinen Kopf reibend.

"Nur so," antwortete Sirius grinsend.

Als ihr Gepäck verstaut war, stiegen die Marauder und Lily an Bord des Hogwarts Express. Lily hätte es bevorzugt die Jungs im Wagen zu verlassen (nun, Remus nicht wirklich), aber man kann nicht immer das bekommen, was man will.

"Warum folgt ihr mir?" fragte Lily, als sie durch den Zug liefen, nachdem er abgefahren war.

"Es ist ein netter Anblick," grinste James.

"Potter, sorg nicht dafür das ich dich am ersten Schultag verhexe," sagte Lily genervt.

"Du kannst mich jederzeit verhexen, Evans," antwortete er sanft.

Sirius lachte, als Lily ihre Augen verdrehte und nach dem Vertrauensschülerabteil Ausschau hielt; es schien seit dem letzten Jahr verlegt worden zu sein...

Wieder am Ende des Zuges, räusperte Remus sich. "Ähm, Jungs, sind wir uns _sicher_, dass wir im richtigen Zug sind?"

"Wie könnten wir _nicht_ im richtigen Zug sein, Moony? Gibt es noch einen anderen Hogwarts Express?" fragte Sirius.

"Meines Wissens nach nicht, nein, aber...nun, ich hab noch keine Person in diesem Zug erkannt," sagte Remus, in die Abteile schauend, als sie vorbei gingen.

Lily hielt abrupt an, was beinahe dazu führte dass James in sie hineinlief (nicht dass es ihn gestört hätte) und schaute ins letzte Abteil. Langsam drehte sie sich zu den Maraudern um, mit einem leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck.

Die vier Jungs schauten sie verwirrt an, als sie zwischen ihnen und dem Abteil hin und her blickte. "Niemals," murmelte sie flüsternd.

"Was ist, Evans?" erkundigte James sich. "Hast du letztendlich doch bemerkt wie außergewöhnlich und auffallend hübsch ich bin?"

"James, das sind die selben Wörter...außergewöhnlich und auffallend..." sagte Remus.

Lily schenkte James Kommentar keine Aufmerksamkeit (was seltsam auf eine Art und Weise war) und starrte in das Abteil. "Was zum Teufel, Evans?" sagte Sirius, James zur Seite schiebend, um zu sehen, was Lily so verzauberte. "Verdammt nochmal," murmelte er, seine Augen und sein Mund weit geöffnet.

"Was?" fragten James, Remus und Peter gleichzeitig.

Sirius drehte sich langsam zu James um. "Das bist du..." flüsterte er.

"Fühlst du dich gut, Padfoot?" fragte James beunruhigt.

Sirius griff sich den Robenärmel seines besten Freundes und zog ihn nach vorne, um ihn zu zwingen ins Abteil zu schauen.

Gegen das Fenster gelehnt, seine Augen geschlossen, war es ein Junge in ihrem Alter. Er hatte exakt die selbe Brille und Haare, wie James; seine standen ebenfalls hinten ab.

"Was geht hier vor?" quietschte Peter hinter Remus, da er zu klein war um über die Schulter des Werwolfes zu schauen.

Remus ging nach vorne und schaute ebenfalls ins Abteil. Er hob beiläufig eine Augenbraue und sah zu James. "Hast du einen lange verschollenen Bruder, Prongs?"

"Nichts, dass ich wüsste..." sagte James, den Jungen anschauend.

"Sollten wir reingehen?" fragte Lily leise und ein wenig ängstlich. In diesen Tagen konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.

"Nun, wir müssen irgendwo sitzen, oder nicht?" sagte Sirius vernünftig, sich an James und Lily vorbeidrückend, um die Abteiltür zu öffnen. "Hey, können wir hier sitzen?"

Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln, seine Augen geschlossen haltend und den Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt.

"Okay," sagte Sirius langsam, seine Freunde und Lily ins Abteil führend. Er saß direkt an der Tür, bereit für eine schnelle Flucht, mit Lily neben sich. Gegen ihren Protest, saß James auf ihrer anderen Seite, gegenüber dem seltsamen Jungen.

Peters Augen weiteten sich in Schock, als sein Blick auf den Jungen fiel - Remus drückte ihn in den Sitz und schaute fragend zu James.

'Was?' formte James mit dem Mund.

Remus gestikulierte zu dem Jungen zu seiner Linken. James verdrehte die Augen und räusperte sich. "Also, bist du neu oder so?"

Die Augen des Jungen blieben geschlossen, aber er hob eine Augenbraue. "Nein," murmelte er.

"Okay..." sagte James, seine Freund nach Hilfe anschauend.

"Wie heißt du?" fragte Lily freundlich.

Der Junge hob die andere Augenbraue. "Harry Potter," sagte er, als wenn die anderen im Abteil, komplett dämlich wären.

'Harry Potter?' formte Sirius mit den Lippen zu James. James zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Bist du mit ihm verwandt?" fragte Lily James flüsternd.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke nicht," antwortete James verwirrt.

"Also, ähm, Harry, in welchem Jahr bist du?" fragte Lily.

"Sechstes," sagte Harry mit einem Seufzer.

Remus bemerkte den traurigen Blick auf Harrys Gesicht. Der Junge sah komplett erschöpft aus und ein wenig zu dünn für einen Sechstklässler. Ehrlich gesagt, erinnerte Harry ihn an sich selbst nach dem Vollmond.

"Welches Haus?" fragte Sirius.

"Gryffindor."

"Seit wann?" platzte es unfreundlich aus James heraus, wofür er Lilys Ellbogen in den Magen bekam.

"Seit dem ersten Jahr," sagte Harry, seine Stimme leicht erhoben. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen.

Fünf Kinnladen fielen simultan herunter, als ihre Blicke auf die smaragdgrünen Augen fielen. _Lilys Augen, _dachte James sofort. Und er musste es wissen; er liebte diese Augen.

Harry stand sofort geschockt auf, veranlasste die anderen Passagiere ebenfalls aufzuspringen. Er drückte sich gegen das Abteilfenster, zog seinen Zauberstab heraus, zielte auf sie und forderte, "Wer zum Teufel seit ihr?"

* * *

So, das ist nun die kleine Überbrückung immer zu "Truths" (das geht dann nächste Woche weiter ;)) ich hoffe es gefällt und schön den Review-Knopf unten drücken *g*


	2. Trefft Professor Lupin

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Beta:** misery

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N: **So ich muss noch einmal kurz anbringen, ich hab mir das Ganze hier nicht ausgedacht, ich hab es nur übersetzt. Desweiteren ist die Story schon abgeschlossen und liegt auch fertig hier auf meinem PC, aber ihr müsst euch immer ein wenig gedulden.

So da meine Betaleserin leider ohne Computer auskommen muss und ich somit kein Truths-Kapitel habe (und das eigentlich auch schon ein wenig zu spät dran wäre) schieb ich jetzt erstmal dieses Kapitel vor...

* * *

_Kapitel 2: Trefft Professor Lupin_

Harry fuhr fort mit seinem Zauberstab auf die fünf Schüler vor sich zu zeigen. "Ich habe euch gefragt, wer ihr seid," knurrte er.

"Wow, Kumpel...fahr mal ein wenig runter," sagte Sirius, Harrys Zauberstab betrachtend

"Harry..." sagte Lily leise. Harry sprang ein wenig auf ihre Stimme an. "Beruhige dich. Wir wollen dich nicht verletzen."

"Ich schon, wenn du nicht diesen Zauberstab aus meinem Gesicht nimmst," sagte James.

"James, halt die Klappe," sagte Remus ruhig. "Ich bin Remus Lupin. Das ist Sir-"

"Sag ihm nicht unsere Namen!" sagte Sirius laut.

Remus rollte mit seinen Augen und fuhr fort. "Das sind Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans und James Potter."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, seinen Zauberstab bereit haltend. "Du lügst," sagte er. Sie mussten einfach lügen...

"Er lügt nicht," sagte Lily.

"Dann beweist es," sagte Harry.

"Wie?" fragte Remus, genauso ruhig wie zuvor.

Harry sah jeden der Maurader an und entschied sich schließlich für Peter - den Verräter seiner Eltern. "Du, verwandel dich," sagte er.

Peter hatte versucht sich zurück in den Schatten zu drücken und war sehr erschrocken, als Harry ihn ansprach. "Wa- was?" quietschte er.

"Verwandel dich," sagte Harry, seinen Zauberstab von James zu Peter schwenkend.

"Oy! Geh zurück!" rief Sirius, sich zwischen Peter und Harry stellend, seinen eigenen Zauberstab ziehend.

Harry starrte Sirius für einen Moment an, als wenn er etwas erwäge, schüttelte sich auf Grund irgendeiner Erinnerung, die er durchlebte. "Sag ihm, dass er sich verwandeln soll," sagte Harry, seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

"In was verwandeln?" fragte Lily, leicht erschrocken, über das Verhalten des Jungen.

"In die Ratte," sagte Harry einfach, ohne seine Augen von Peter abzuwenden.

James Augen weiteten sich in Erkenntnis. "Woher weißt du davon?" forderte er ein.

"Ich weiß eine Menge," sagte Harry, James Augen ausweichend.

James, Sirius und Remus tauschten ein stilles Gespräch durch Gesichtsausdrücke aus. Seufzend nickte Sirius und entfernte sich von Harrys Zauberstab. "Mach es, Pete," sagte er widerstrebend.

Auf seine Lippe beißend, nickte Peter seinen Freunden zu und schloss seine Augen fest. Einen Augenblick später schrie Lily auf und zog ihre Beine auf die Bank. An Peters Stelle saß eine dicke Ratte mit blauen Augen und einem kahlen Schwanz.

"Shh, Lily, es ist okay," sagte James, im Versuch die Rothaarige zu beruhigen.

"Zufrieden?" knurrte Sirius Harry zu.

"Nein," sagte Harry, aber senkte seinen Zauberstab.

"Verwandel dich zurück, Peter," sagte Remus leise. Sein ruhiges Auftreten ging Harry auf die Nerven. Peter erschien wieder und setzte sich zitternd neben Remus.

"Was..." murmelte Lily, mit großen Augen Peter anstarrend.

"Er ist ein Animagus. Sie alle sind welche. Nunja, außer ihm," sagte Harry auf Remus zeigend.

"Woher weißt du das?" fragte James aufgebracht.

"Ich sagte dir, ich weiß eine Menge," sagte Harry, sich auf Remus andere Seite setzend. "Zu viel," fügte er in einem Ton hinzu, bei dem er dachte, dass er nicht zu hören wäre. Remus schaute ihn seltsam an, sagte aber nichts dazu.

"Was passiert hier?" flüsterte Lily ängstlich, ihre grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

James setzte sich wieder neben sie und legte einen tröstenden Arm um ihre Schultern. Zur Überraschung aller - vor allem zu James - stieß sie ihn nicht zurück.

"Harry," begann Remus vorsichtig. "Welches Jahr haben wir?"

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue auf diese Frage, ließ Harry aber antworten. "1996," sagte dieser leise.

"Was?" fragte Lily ungläubig.

Harry nickte.

"Aber...wie?" fragte Sirius.

"Die Barriere," flüsterte James.

"Das ist das woran ich auch dachte," sagte Remus, seinem Freund zu nickend. "Ist Dumbledore immer noch Schulleiter?"

"Ja," sagte Harry und starrte auf den Boden.

Remus nickte und lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück. Der Essenswagen kam einige Stunden später vorbei, aber zum aller ersten Mal, hatte keiner der Abteilinsassen Appetit. Lily lehnte sich an James, ihr Kopf ruhte an seine Schulter. James hob eine Augenbraue wegen ihres Verhaltens, sagte aber nichts.

Sirius fuhr fort Harry skeptisch anzustarren, ihm kein bisschen vertrauend. Woher wusste er davon, dass sie Animagi waren? Was wusste er sonst noch?

Der Zug kam kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit in Hogsmeade an. Keiner der anderen Schüler bemerkte die fünf neuen Passagiere, als sie sich auf den Weg zu den "pferdelosen" Kutschen machten. "Vielleicht solltet ihr alle mit mir fahren," schlug Harry zögerlich vor. Er würde sie sofort nachdem sie das Schloss erreicht hatten zu Dumbledore bringen. Keiner von ihnen diskutierte und sie fanden eine leere Kutsche.

"Harry!" rief eine Stimme.

Harry drehte sich abrupt um und sah Hermione mit Ron direkt hinter sich nähern. "Hey," sagte Harry leise zu ihnen."Hört zu, ich werde euch in der Großen Halle treffen. Ich muss mit Dumbledore reden."

"Über was?" fragte Ron. "Wir sind gerade erst angekommen!"

"Sag ich euch später," sagte Harry schnell. "Bis dann."

Er kletterte in die überfüllte Kutsche und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Fahrt war holprig aber still. Sie hielten vor der Schule und , zu Harrys Erleichterung, waren sie die erste Kutsche. "Kommt," sagte er zu den fünf anderen.

"Woher nimmt er die Dreistigkeit uns herum zu kommandieren?" brummte Sirius seinen Freunden zu.

"Halt die Klappe, Padfoot," sagten James und Remus, Harry in die Schule folgend.

Zu jedermanns Überraschung wartete Dumbledore direkt hinter der Tür auf sie. "In mein Büro," sagte er. "Schnell jetzt."

Die Augenbrauen hebend, die anderen anschauend, folgte die sechs Schüler Dumbledore in sein Büro. "Nehmt bitte Platz,"sagte der Schulleiter, hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzend. Still setzten sie sich auf die sechs Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch. "Wie ich sehe, Harry, hast du unsere Gäste schon entdeckt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du sie als erstes triffst." sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen.

"Ich...was?" fragte Harry. Wusste Dumbledore, dass das passieren würde? _Natürlich wusste er es, du Trottel! Er ist Dumbledore!_ Dachte Harry.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Die Erinnerungen, die ich an dieser Situation habe, sind sehr seltsam. Ich bin dabei herauszufinden, wie es dazu kam."

"Sie wussten es?" fragte Harry. "Aber wie?"

Dumbledore lächelte und zog ein wirklich alt aussehendes Stück Pergament aus seiner purpurnen Robe. Er betrachtete es kurz und reichte es dann über den Tisch zu den Schülern. James nahm es und las für die anderen laut vor.

"Lieber Albus," begann er, "James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew werden Hogwarts noch einmal für kurze Zeit besuchen, beginnend am 01. September 1996. Die Besonderheit dieses Ereignisses für dich wird in Kürze ans Tageslicht kommen. Sie werden nicht viel Ärger vor dem Korridor im zweiten Stock, dritte Tür auf der linken Seite, in er Nacht bevor sie wieder gehen. Gezeichnet A.D. P.S. Dein Extrabeutel mit Zitronendrops ist hinter dem Floopulver," las James. "Was?" fügte er hinzu, zum Schulleiter aufschauend.

"Achja das erinnert mich an etwas. _Accio_ Zitonendrops," sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. Ein Beutel mit gelben Süßigkeiten flog vom Kaminsims und landete direkt in Dumbledores ausgestreckter Hand. "Köstlich," murmelte er, ein Bonbon in seinen Mund steckend.

Sechs Paar gehobener Augenbrauen tauchten vor Dumbledore auf. "Richtig, entschuldigt," sagte er, den Beutel mit den Süßigkeiten auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellend. "Nun, erzählt mir, wie es kam, dass ihr hier seid."

James öffnete seinen Mund, um zu erzählen, wusste aber nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Glücklicherweise hatte er Remus. Er erklärte, wie sie beinahe den Zug verpasst und Harry getroffen hatten.

"Ich verstehe," sagte Dumbledore, verständlich nickend. "Die magische Barriere war dabei sich selbst zu versiegeln, als ihr fünf dabei ward durch zugehen. Irgendwie kam es zu einer Verwechslung und ihr wurdet 20 Jahre in die Zukunft geschickt," sagte er einfach.

"Also glauben Sie ihnen?" fragte Harry.

"Natürlich tue ich das, Harry," sagte Dumbledore. "Zitronendrop?" bot er seinen Schülern an.

Sirius und James nahmen sich jeweils einen Bonbon aus dem Beutel. "Die sind gut," murmelte Sirius. James nickte zustimmend.

"Wie lange werden wir hier sein, Sir?" fragte Lily, ihre Augen wegen James und Sirius verdrehend.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Lily," sagte Dumbledore. "Es könnte alles sein, von einem Tag bis zu einem Jahr. Nun da ihr hier bei uns bleibt, müssen wir auch irgendwo unterbringen. Ihr seid alle im sechsten Jahr in Gryffindor, wenn mein Gedächtnis mich nicht täuscht. Aber es wäre nicht sicher euch in den Schlafsälen unterzubringen.

"Warum wäre es nicht sicher?" fragte Remus

"Voldemort," murmelte Harry. Dumbledore nickte. Peter sprang auf und quiekte bei Erwähnung des Namens, was Harry und Dumbledore dazu veranlasste einen wissenden Blick auszutauschen.

"Dieser Depp ist immer noch da?" fragte Sirius.

"Ist er, Sirius," antwortete Dumbledore, seine Augen funkelten noch einmal. "Wie ich schon sagte, es wäre nicht sicher für die anderen Schüler wenn sie von eurem Aufenthalt wüssten. Ich werde vorübergehende Quartiere für euch organisieren."

"Was ist mit dem Unterricht?" fragte Lily. Sirius und James stöhnten laut.

Dumbledore gluckste. "Ich werde auch Privatstunden bei allen Professoren arrangieren."

"Ähm, _alle_ Professoren, Sir?" fragte Harry, aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, Sirius und James anschauend.

"Alle Professoren, Harry."

"Das könnte interessant werden," sagte Harry, und bewirkte damit, dass Remus ihn fragend ansah.

Ein Klopfen war an der Tür zu hören. "Herein," rief Dumbledore, bereits wissend, wer das Begrüßungsfest verpassen würde, um zu seinem Büro zu kommen.

Ein müde wirkeder Professor mit leicht ergrautem sandfarbenden Haar trat ein. Ohne einen Blick auf die Schüler zu werfen, richtete er sich an Dumbledore. "Albus, Harry war nicht in der Großen Halle. Ron und Hermione sagten - "

Dumbledore hielt eine Hand hoch um ihn zu stoppen. "Remus, Harry ist hier." Der Satz bewirkte, dass alle fünf Schüler die nicht dort hin gehörten, sich zu dem Professor umzudrehen. "Ich glaube du kennst unsere Gäste?"

Remus nickte und schaute noch einmal auf die fünf Sechstklässler. Die Farbe wich aus seinem ohnehin blassen Gesicht und er musste sich auf einem Tisch abstützen, um nicht umzufallen.

"Lily, James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, ich möchte euch unseren Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor R.J. Lupin."

* * *

So und nun den kleinen Button da unten mit dem Review ;)

* * *


	3. Was mache ich heutzutage?

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** So leider ein wenig mit Verspätung, da ich eigentlich auf meine Beta gewartet habe, von daher das ist noch nicht korrigiert, sobald ich das korrigierte Kapitel habe, werde ich das hier ersetzen ;) so und nun viel Spaß...

* * *

_Kapitel 3: "Was mache ich heutzutage?"_

Sirius und James lachten so heftig, wie sie es Tage schon nicht mehr gemacht waren rot in ihren Gesichtern, fielen von ihren Stühlen und erhielten komische Blicke von den anderen im Raum. Du fragst dich vielleicht, was sie zu diesem hysterischen Ausbruch gebracht hat. Und du bist sicher nicht allein damit. Lily schaute verzweifelt von einem zum anderen. "Was ist so lustig?" fragte sie.

Sirius war letztendlich dabei sich soweit zu beruhigen, dass er antworten konnte. "Du...du bist ein...ein Pro- Professor!" japste er den jüngeren Lupin im Raum anstarrend.

"Und du bist ein Depp," sagte Remus, die Augen von Sirius abwendend sein älteres Ich betrachtend. Er sah, nun ja, alt war das einzige Wort aus. Er sah aus als wenn er durch viel Elend gegangen war.

Professor Lupin wurde durch Harry zu einem Sofa neben Dumbledores Schreibtisch gebracht und wurde über die Geschehnisse, die seine Freunde (und sich selbst, offensichtlich) in die Zukunft gebracht hat. Er musste zugeben, es tat gut sie alle glücklich wieder zu sehen. Er hatte Probleme sich an die Tage zu erinnern, in denen er anscheinend sorgenfrei war. Im Augenblick jedoch versuchte er sich zu erinnern, wann er und seine Freunde in der Zeit zurück gingen.

"Würdet ihr zwei Idioten endlich aufhören?" fragte Lily.

James und Sirius bekamen sich letztendlich wieder unter Kontrolle, weiterhin nach Luft schnappend und grinsten Lily charmant an. "Tschuldigung, Evans," sagte Sirius kichernd. Lily verdrehte ihre Augen.

"Harry," sagte Dumbledore. "Ich möchte dich bitten, zu diesem Zeitpunkt, am Willkommensfest teilzunehmen. Ich möchte einen Moment mit unseren Besuchern und Professor Lupin allein reden."

"Wir verpassen das Fest?" fragte Peter.

"Du isst zuviel, Wormtail," murmelte Sirius.

"Das sagtest du bereits, Padfoot," murmelte James zurück.

"Nein, ich sagte, er solle die Finger von Schokofröschen lassen," sagte Sirius. "Richtig, Mr. Moony? Ähm, _jüngerer _Mr. Moony.?"

"Sirius hat recht, James. Und ich denke, wir sollten die Spitznamen einen Moment lang ablegen," sagte Remus seinen Kopf in Richtung Dumbledore zuckend.

"Ich habe nichts gehört," sagte der Schulleiter in die Ferne schauend.

Professor Lupin beobachtete die Neckerein, zwischen den jungen Maraudern, mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Oh, wie er solche Tage vermisste.

"Du kannst sie später wiedersehen, Harry," sagte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte. "Ähm, okay! Ähm, tschüss, dann," sagte er ungeschickt mit einem kleinen Lächeln für Professor Lupin.

"Tschüss Harry! War nett dich kennenzulernen!" rief Lily, als Harry den Raum verließ.

"Nettes Kind," kommentierte Sirius. "Ein wenig nervösam Anfang, aber nett." Er schaute sich im Raum um, um etwas zu sagen und seine Augen landeten auf dem älteren Lupin. "Also, was mach ich heutzutage?"

Das Lächeln auf Professor Lupins Gesicht verblasste schnell, als er zu Dumbledore schaute. Wie sollte man einem Teenager erklären, was für einen Horror er durchleben würde?

"Du machst im Moment nicht viel, Sirius," sagte Dumbledore traurig.

Professor Lupins Augen weiteten sich bei der unverblümten Antwort.

"Ich wusste es!" schrie James in gespielt Traurigkeit. " Er ist Sekretär für die Abteilung von magischen Haustieren, oder nicht?"

Die beiden Lupins rollten ihre Augen; einer aus Ärger, der andere aus Warmherzigkeit.

"Ich befürchte nicht, James," sagte Dumbledore, Sirius anschauend. "Bist du sicher, dass du es wissen möchtest, Sirius?"

"Ist es schlimm?"

"Ich befürchte schon," antwortete Dumbledore.

"Okay, belangen sie mich damit," sagte Sirius, sich auf alles selbst vorbereitend.

"Schulleiter, sind sie sich sicher?" Professor Lupin schaute demonstrativ zu Dumbledore.

"Bin ich, Remus," sagte Dumbledore. Er schaute die fünf Schüler vor sich an. "Sirius Black ist vor weniger als drei Monaten verstorben."

James grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht, als er zu seinem Freund schaute. Sirius war gespenstisch blass geworden, als er zwischen Dumbledore und Professor Lupin hin und her schaute.

"Ich bin _gestorben_?" flüsterte er.

"Ja," bestätigte Professor Lupin.

"Er hatte ein gutes Leben, richtig?"fragte Remus. Es war komisch über seinen Freund in der Vergangenheit zu reden (etwas was der alte Remus gewöhnt war), aber Sirius war zu geschockt um zu fragen.

Eine Sekunde lang dachte Professor Lupin, dass Dumbledore zusammenbrechen und ihnen alles erzählen würde. Stattdessen sagte der Schulleiter, "Wir werden bald über mehr reden. Im Augenblick muss ich euch fünf bitten geduldig zu sein und ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ich glaube Professor Lupin wird glücklich darüber sein euch in eure Unterkunft zu eskortieren. Ich werde euch einige Hauselfen mit Abendessen schicken."

* * *

Sirius saß an dem hölzernen Tisch und schob mit dem Löffel seine Suppe in der Schüssel herum. Keiner seiner Freunde hatte ein Wort gesagt, nachdem Dumbledore seine Zukunft eine Stunde vorher offenbart zwanzig Jahren würde er tot sein. Sirius hatte vor dieser Nacht nie wirklich über den Tod nachgedacht.

Professor Lupin hatte ihnen allen eine gute Nacht gewünscht und sie gewarnt in ihrer Unterkunft zu bleiben; er wusste nach wie vor von all ihren Tricks. Er hatte gesagt, er würde sie am morgen wieder besuchen und vielleicht einige Fotos mitbringen.

"Alles klar, Padfoot?" fragte James ruhig. Die anderen waren ins Bett gegangen, die zwei Freunde zurück lassend.

"Ich bin okay," sagte Sirius.

"Lügner."

Sirius lachte leicht. "Nein, wirklich, ich bin okay. 36 ist kein schlechtes alter. Es ist viel länger, als ich dachte das ich leben wü vielleicht bin ich einen glorreichen Tod gestorben, wie in einer Feuerwand in einem Kampf, um die Welt zu retten."

"Nur du kannst über den Tod scherzen," sagte James seinen Kopf schüttelnd.

"Jemand muss lachen. Ihr alle habt geschaut, als wenn ich schon tot wäre. Evans auch und sie hasst mich."

"Also, was hältst du von dem alten Remus?" grinste James.

"Weißt du, ich bin nicht wirklich überrascht. Er war schon immer der gelehrte Typ und er mochte es immer die jüngeren Schüler zu unterrichten. Ich frage mich, was du und Pete machen," sagte Sirius gedankenverloren.

"Nun, ich werde mit Lily Evans verheiratet sein, mit zehn Kindern und mit der Chefaurorposition im Ministerium. Und Pete wird einen Schreibtischjob oder sowas haben."

"Lass das besser Evans nicht hören, Prongs," warnte Sirius mit einem Grinsen.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Immerhin werden wir es bald herausfinden. Seh dich am morgen, Padfoot."

"Nacht Prongs."

* * *

Ron und Hermione saßen Harry geschockt im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber. Ihr Freund war gerade damit fertig ihnen die Geschichte von den Maraudern und Lilys Ankunft auf Hogwarts zu erzählen.

"Dumbledore ist sich sicher, dass sie es sind?" überprüfte Hermione.

"Jaah, er schien sich sicher," sagte Harry.

"Wow," sagte Ron. "Deine Eltern sind hier, Harry."

"Ich weiß," sagte er tonlos.

"Du scheinst darüber nicht so glücklich zu sein," vermerkte Hermione.

"Es ist...merkwürdig," gestand er ein. "Ich kann sie jetzt kennenlernen, aber ich weiß, was in einigen Jahren passiert."

"Du kannst Pettigrew ausschalten und jedem eine Menge Leid ersparen," sagte Ron, immer noch sauer, dass seine Hausratte ein Todesser war.

"Das kann er nicht machen, Ron! Weißt du was passiert, wenn du die Vergangenheit veränderst?" sagte Hermione.

"Aber das ist nicht die Vergangenheit, Hermione," argumentierte Ron.

"Ehrlich Ron, wie begriffsstutzig bist du eigentlich? Wenn einen von ihnen was in unserer Zeit passiert, würde es die Vergangenheit beeinflussen. Was bedeutet, _Ronald_, dass unsere Gegenwart anders wäre. Es könnte schlimmer werden," erklärte Hermione.

"Jaah, aber könnte es wirklich so schlimm sein? Ich meine, eine Welt ohne Wormtail? Er würde niemals der Geheimniswahrer meiner Eltern sein. Sirius würde niemals nach Askaban kommen..." verlor Harry sich.

"Harry, nein!" sagte Hermione fest.

"Ich werde nichts machen," beharrte Harry. "Aber es ist ein netter Gedanke, oder nicht?"

Nach einiger Zeit gingen Hermione und Ron ins Bett, Harry mit seinen Gedanken allein lassend. Er hatte seine Eltern getroffen. Natürlich waren sie jetzt noch nicht seine Eltern, aber in ein paar Jahren, würden sie.

Die ganze Zeitreiseidee ließ Harrys Kopf rotieren. Er verstand es jetzt nicht viel besser, wie mit Hermiones Zeitumkehrer im dritten Jahre.

Dumbledore sagte Harry würde sie bald alle wieder über würden sie dann reden? Hatte Dumbledore James und Lily Harrys wirklich Identität, als ihr Sohn erzählt? Würden Lily und die Marauder heruasfinden, was für tragische Leben, sie haben werden? Sie alle hatten tragische Leben, auch Wormtail. Ein Todesser zu sein, ist sicher kein Spaziergang im Park...

Eine Welt ohne Wormtail... Harry fand sich immer wieder bei dem Gedanken daran, als er in die ausgehenden Flammen im Gryffindor Kamin starrte. Seine Eltern könnten ohne Wormtail noch am Leben sein und Harry hätte vielleicht jüngere Brüder und Schwestern. Er hätte niemals mit den Dursleys leben müssen... Allein dieser Gedanke ließ ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Sechstklässlers erscheinen.

Voldemort wäre niemals in seinem vierten Jahr zurück gekehrt. Aber wäre er überhaupt weggewesen? Harry war der Grund gewesen, wieso der dunkle Lord beim ersten Mal verschwunden war. Wenn jemand vertrauensvollerer Geheimniswahrer der Potters gewesen wäre, hätte Voldemort sie niemals gefunden. Er wäre stattdessen vielleicht hinter Neville her gewesen. Hätte das Neville zum Jungen-der-lebt gemacht?

Je mehr Harry darüber nachdachte, desto mehr glaubte er, dass Dinge so geschahen, wie es vorgesehen war. Die Vergangenheit könnte verändert werden, aber für welchen Preis?

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange die Marauders und Lily in Hogwarts waren, aber er hatte beschlossen, dass es nicht zählte. Letzten Endes würde er keine andere Chance haben, seine Eltern zu treffen...

* * *

Soo und nun schon das Knöpfchen unten drücken ;)


	4. Werwölfe in der Bibliothek

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** Leider immer noch ohne meine Betaleserin, aber ich will ja niemanden hier warten lassen ;) Viel Spaß

* * *

_Kapitel 4: Werwölfe in der Bibliothek_

Harry kam Mittags in der vorübergehenden Unterkunft der Marauder und Lily an. Obwohl er es immer noch ein wenig seltsam fand, dass seine jugendlichen Eltern, Patenonkel, Professor und Wormtail in der Schule waren, genoss er es Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen.

Nach der Szene im Denkarium im letzten Jahr, war Harry sich nicht sicher, ob er seinen Vater kennenlernen wollte, egal, was Sirius und Remus ihm erzählt hatten. Als die Zeit allerdings voranschritt, fand Harry das James ein netter Kerl war. Manchmal ein wenig laut, aber nett.

"Also Harry," sagte Sirius trübe durch sein Sandwich. "Wie ist deine Geschichte?"

Die Frage war willkürlich; zwei Minuten vorher hatten sie über Quidditch diskutiert. Unnötig zu sagen, dass Harry erschrocken war. "Ähm, nun," sagte er, im Versuch zu überlegen, was er sagen wollte. Dumbledore hatte ihm nicht gesagt, was er den fünf zeitreisenden Jugendlichen sagen dürfte und was nicht. Er entschied sich so vage wie möglich zu sein. "Ich wohne bei meiner Tante und meinem Onkel," fing er an.

"Warum?" fragte James verwundert.

Harry öffnete seinen Mund um zu sprechen, aber Professor Lupin betrat den Raum und rettete ihn somit. "Ah, da bist du Harry. Hallo alle zusammen," grüßte Professor Lupin fröhlich. Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry ihn so glücklich sah.

"Hi," sagte sie alle.

"Kann ich dich 'Professor Moony' nennen?" fragte Sirius.

"Nein," sagten beide Lupins gleichzeitig. Es war, als wenn ein Echo im Raum war.

"Jaah, das ist ein wenig seltsam," sagte Sirius mit gehobener Augenbraue, zwischen den beiden Lupins hin und herschauend.

Lupin grinste. "Ich bin hier um euch zu sagen, dass der Schulleiter Zaubertrankunterricht für morgen Nachmittag angesetzt hat. Heute Nachmittag habt ihr Verteidigung," sagte der Professor.

"Moony, wir werden von dir unterrichtet. Tu uns das nicht an, Kumpel," murmelte James dem jüngeren Lupin zu.

"Halt die Klappe, Prongs," sagte Remus mit einem Grinsen. "Oder ich lass dich Nachsitzen."

James schaute den älteren Lupin fragend an. Der Professor nickte. "Hör auf mich, James," sagte er.

"Padfoot, dass ist mehr als nur ein wenig seltsam," murmelte James.

"Sagte ich dir," sagte Sirius.

"Dumbledore ist Geisteskrank," sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

"Hier auch, hm?" grinste Sirius. "Hab den Mann immer geliebt, so wie ein Elternteil."

"Also wer ist hier der Meister der Zaubertränke? Ist es immer noch Slughorn?" fragte Lily.

"Ähm, nein," sagte Lupin. "Er ging in Rente, ein Jahr bevor ihr... Nun, eine weile zurück. Weißt du, Harry, ich denke du hast recht; Dumbledore ist Geisteskrank ihnen Zaubertrankunterricht auf den Plan zu stellen."

Harry nickte. "Nun ich muss zu Verwandlungen, oder McGonagall wird mich lebendig Häuten."

"Minnie ist immer noch hier?" fragte Sirius.

"Ja und sie mag es immer noch nicht 'Minnie' genannt zu werden, Sirius," sagte Professor Lupin ernst, aber seine Augen funkelten auf eine Art wie bei Dumbledore.

Harry verließ den Raum, den Professor mit den Teenagern zurück lassend.

"Wie ist die Zukunft, Professor... ähm, Remus, ähm," stotterte Lily, nicht sicher, wie sie ihn nennen sollte.

"Wie wäre es wenn wir erst einmal bei 'Professor' bleiben, Lily? Es würde einige Verwirrung aus allem nehmen," sagte Professor Lupin, sein jüngeres ich anschauend. Remus "las" - seine Augen bewegten sich nicht über die Seite. Er schaute interessiert bei dieser Frage. "Die Zukunft ist...anders," antwortete er ehrlich.

"Wie?" fragte Peter interessiert.

Professor Lupin musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, dass es nicht der selbe Peter war, der sie verraten hatte. Irgendwas zwischen dem siebten Jahr und Harrys Geburt hatte ihn verändert. "Nun, Wor- ähm, Peter, zu allererst, es gibt einen neuen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse," sagte Remus um die Situation aufzulockern.

"Abgefahren," sagte James grinsend.

"Werd erwachsen," sagte Lily augenrollend.

"Werden Evans und Prongs jemals zusammen kommen?" fragte Sirius, die beiden suggestiv anschauend.

Professor Lupin kicherte, als James seine Augenbrauen hob und Lily anschaute. "Vorher friert die Hölle zu, Potter," sagte sie matt.

Lupin räusperte sich leicht. "Eigentlich, Lily..." seine Stimme verlor sich, seinen Kopf nickend.

Die Reaktion war unbezahlbar. James und Sirius gaben sich einen High-Five, während der Ausdruck auf Lilys Gesicht einer war, den Lupin niemals vergessen würde. Sie sah angewidert, geschockt, entsetzt und Magenkrank zu sein, alles in einer Spanne von wenigen Sekunden.

"Entschuldigt mich," sagte sie, ins Badezimmer rennend.

"Und etwas für dich Remus," sagte Lupin leise zu dem Jungen, während die anderen weiter lachten. Remus senkte sein Buch und hob fragend seine Augenbrauen. Lupin hatte niemals bemerkt, wie ruhig er während seiner Schulzeit gewesen war. "In etwa zehn Jahren, wird es einen Durchbruch bei der Lycanthropy geben. Es ist ein Trank, der Wolfsbann, und es wird die Vollmonde um einiges leichter machen."

"Wirklich?" gab er zurück, das Lächeln auf seinem jungen Gesicht wuchs. "Abgefahren..."

Nachdem sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten und Lily zurück war - so weit wie nur möglich von James entfernt sitzend - wandelte sich das Gespräch in etwas, worüber Lupin nur zögerlich sprechen wollte.

"Wir sind immer noch Freunde, richtig?" fragte James auf die Marauder zeigend. "Ich meinte wir sehen uns immer, wenn du nicht unterrichten musst, oder?"

Lupin biss sich im selben Moment wie Remus auf die Lippe. Es war eine Angewohnheit, die er (ähm, _sie_) hatten, wenn sie nervös wurden. "Eigentlich, James, habe ich dich in den letzten 15 Jahren nicht gesehen," sagte er traurig.

"Warum?" fragte James, zwischen seinen Freunden und Lupin schauend.

Lupin zögerte. "Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht jetzt besprechen, aber... lasst es mich so ausdrücken, es ist ein Traum, euch alle hier sitzen zu sehen." Die Jugendlichen lächelten. Remus Augenbrauen zerfurchten sich vor Verwirrung.

"Nun, ich habe eine Klasse zu unterrichten-" Sirius kicherte; beide Lupins schauten ihn an. "Ich seh euch später heute Abend."

* * *

"Alles klar, Moony?" fragte James, neben seinem Freund sitzend, nach ihrer Verteidigungsstunde. Es war die beste Stunde, die sie jemals hatten.

"Etwas stimmt nicht," sagte Remus leise.

"Es braucht keinen Werwolf, um das herauszufinden," grinste James, seine Haare raufend. "Wir sind in der verdammten Zukunft!" Remus schien der Scherz nicht zu gefallen. "Okay, Moony, ich geb auf: was stimmt nicht?"

"Die Art, in der ich - mein älteres ich, meine ich - sich heute verhalten hat. Er hat dich seit 15 Jahren nicht gesehen Warum das?" sagte Remus, Sirius und Peter bei ihrem Spiel exploding snap beobachtend.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht haben wir uns...auseinander gelebt?" sagte er bedauernd.

"Nein, dass ist es nicht. Irgendwas ist vor 15 Jahren passiert. Etwas schlimmes. Du kannst es in seinen Augen sehen," sagte Remus. "Und er schaut Peter ebenfalls seltsam an."

"Jeder schaut Peter seltsam an, Remus," sagte James. "Ich schaue Peter seltsam an. _Du_ schaust Peter seltsam an."

"Ich weiß nicht..."sagte Remus. "Ich denke ich werd heute Nacht einige Nachforschungen anstellen. Kann ich mir deinen Mantel leihen?"

"Sicher," sagte James, sich fragend was im Kopf seines Freundes vor sich ging. Er ging niemals nachts raus, ohne einen oder mehrere der anderen Marauder mit ihm.

* * *

Mit James zuverlässigen Tarnumhang und der neu geschaffenen Karte der Rumtreiber in seiner Hand, schlich Remus nachts durch die Korridore Hogwarts. Er war auf dem Weg zu einem Ort, den er im Schlaf finden wurde: der Bibliothek.

Dumbledore und sein älteres ich, waren im Büro des Schulleiters, wahrscheinlich über die fünf Zeitreisenden diskutierend. Der restliche weg war frei.

Leise betrat er die Bibliothek. Er war froh zu sehen, das es ein riesen Aufgebot von neuen Büchern in den Regalen gab. Er musste noch einmal hineinschleichen, bevor sie wieder gingen, um einige von ihnen durchzuschauen. Weil er die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek verbrachte, wusste Remus genau, wo Madam Pince das _Tagesprophet Ar_chiv aufgebwarte. Er schaute sie durch, bis er zu der Markierung _'1981'_ kam.

Oben auf dem Stapel war ein Bild von Frank und Alice Longbottom. Sie wurden bis zur Geisteskrankheit von Voldemorts Anhängern gefoltert, nur einige Tage nach dem verschwinden des dunklen Lords.

"Voldemort verschwand? Wann ist das passiert?" murmelte Remus.

Einige Ausgaben zurückblätternd, fand Remus das, was er vermutet hatte. "Ach du Scheiße!" murmelte er entsetzt. "Auf keinen Fall... das ist nicht möglich," sagte er, die Artikel durchlesend. Er machte magische Kopien der Artikel und packte die Zeitungen an ihren Ursprung zurück. Er faltete die Kopien und steckte sie vorsichtig in die Tasche seiner Robe.

Zitternd, nahm er die Karte der Rumtreiber und untersuchte sie. Er sprang kurz auf, als er den Punkt, der mit _Remus Lupin_ beschriftet war, direkt hinter seinem eigenen Punkt mit _Remus Lupin_ stand. Er drehte sich zu seinem älteren ich um. "Ähm, hallo," sagte er ungeschickt.

"Hallo," sagte Lupin ruhig. "Wonach hälst du so spät nachts Ausschau?"

Wissend, das es nicht klug wäre, sich selbst anzulügen - so merkwürdig es auch klang - Remus zog langsam die Kopien heraus und gab sie Lupin.

Lupin musste nicht weiter, als auf das Datum schauen, um zu wissen, was Remus getan hatte. Beide Lupins schauten beide teilnahmslos ins Gesicht des anderen. "Tu uns beiden einen Gefallen," sagte Lupin leise. "Behalt das noch ein wenig für dich. Da gibt es einiges, was ich erklären muss und es ist zu spät heute Nacht zu beginnen."

"Er hat sie verraten," sagte Remus durch geschlossene Zähne. "Er hat sie getötet..."

"Nein, du verstehst das nicht. Bitte zeig den anderen es nicht heute Nacht. Morgen, werde ich alles erklären. Bitte," sagte Lupin bittend.

Es war surreal diese Ernsthaftigkeit im Gesicht seines älteren Ichs zu sehen. James hatte ihm selbst gesagt, dass er sagen konnte, wenn Remus lügte, nur indem er ihm in die Augen schaute; er hatte vorher nie realisiert, wie wahr es war. "Okay," stimmte Remus zu, die ganze Geschichte hören wollend. "Aber morgen erfahren wir alles."

Lupin nickte zögerlich. "Abgemacht," sagte er, seine eigene Hand ausgestreckt um... seine eigene Hand... zu schütteln."Jetzt vermute ich solltest du zurück gehen. Es gibt einige Professoren, die noch nicht über eure Anwesenheit informiert wurden. Und obwohl ich seine Reaktion sehen will, ist es nicht die Nacht für solche Überraschungen."

Remus hob eine Augenbraue, welche veranlasste, dass der ältere Lupin lachte, das erste echte Lachen seit Monaten. "Sirius hatte recht," sagte Lupin, lachen immer noch in der Stimme. "Ich seh wirklich aus wie ein Professor mit dieser Augenbraue."

* * *

So ihr wisst ja, was ich jetzt gern hätte *g* auch wenns nur eine Übersetzung ist...schön das Knöpfchen da drücken ;)


	5. Snapes schlimmster Alptraum

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** So nur weil ich mit "Truths" im verzug war muss das hier ja nicht der Fall sein ;) ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß, leider immer noch ohne meine Betaleserin, ihr Laptop hat das zeitliche gesegnet...

* * *

_Kapitel 5: Snapes schlimmster Alptraum_

Severus Snapes Lippen verzogen sich, als Dumbledore den Kerker verließ. Zwei Stunden...zwei Stunden, die er aufgeben musste, um eine mysteriöse Gruppe von Sechstklässlern zu unterrichten. Dumbledore schien jede Sekunde genossen zu haben, um Snapes Fragen, wer diese Schüler sein, ausweichen zu können. Mit etwas Glück - was er wohl kaum hatte - waren diese Schüler kompetent genug ein einfachen Wahrheitstrank herzustellen. Er bezweifelte es dennoch, als der Schulleiter sagte, dass sie "ein wenig hinter der Zeit wären". Und dann hat er gekichert. Severus Snape hasse es, wenn Dumbledore kicherte; es schien immer so, als wenn es ein persönlicher Scherz war, wenn er kicherte und niemand anderes den verstehen würde und der Scherz endete nie mit Snapes Freude.

Er sammelte seine Zaubertrankzutaten ein und verließ die Vorzüge seines kalten Kerkers. Er war praktisch in den Kerkern Hogwarts aufgewachsen und er fand keinen Platz angenehmer als diesen.

Snape machte sich auf zu der vorübergehenden Unterkunft, die er vorläufig als Zaubertranklabor nutzen würde. Auf dem Weg dahin, machte es ihm Spaß einige Punkte von einer Gruppe Ravenclaw Viertklässlern, für zu lautes Reden auf den Korridoren, abzuziehen.

Als er dem Raum näher kam, öffnete sich dessen Tür und ein bekannter Kopf mit unordentlichen schwarzen Haar drückte sich heraus. "Potter!" rief Snape.

Harry Potter, Sohn des Mannes, den Snape am meisten hasste, auch nach dem Tod, wirbelte herum. "Ja, Professor?" fragte er unschuldig - ein wenig zu Unschuldig für Snapes Geschmack.

"Was machen Sie hier? Diese Unterkünftige sind für Schüler streng verboten. Oder heben Sie sich erneut über die Regeln?" sagte Snape kalt.

"Ich habe eine Erlaubnis hier zu sein, _sir_," sagte Potter mit einer Einstellung in seiner Stimme.

"Wirklich?" fragte Snape, Augenbrauen hebend.

"Ja."

"Nun, darüber wurde ich nicht informiert. Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor, Potter. Jetzt, denke ich, sollten sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkehren, bevor ich mich entschließe weniger Gnädig zu sein." sagte Snape glatt.

Potter ging, etwas murmelnd, Snape interessierte nichts, was es war. Snape sagte das Passwort ("Snickerdoodle") und wartete, dass sich das Portrait des riesigen Fisches sich öffnete. Snape war sofort mit den Maßnahmen unzufrieden, als er durch das Portrait stieg.

Sofort als er durchkam, bemerkte Snape, das selbe unordentliche schwarze Haar, welches er nur kurz zuvor gesehen hatte. _Wie hat er das gemacht..._ dachte Snape. _Egal; das sind nur noch mehr Punkte von Gryffindor._ "Potter!" schrie er, beobachtend, wie die Sechstklässler aufsprang und sich langsam umdrehte. "Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie es zurück geschafft haben, aber RAUS! Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor für absichtliches ungehorsam."

Potter hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. "Wer zum Geier sind Sie?"

"Was haben Sie zu mir gesagt, Potter?"fragte Snape, seine Augen zusammenkneifend.

Potter drehte sich komplett um, seine Knie auf den Kissen und die Arme auf die Lehne des Sessels gelegt, in dem er saß. "Ich fragte, wer zum Geier Sie sind. Und ich habe in den letzten zehn Minuten nichts gemacht, somit können Sie mir keine Punkte abziehen," sagte Potter.

"Ach du meine Güte! Ich kenn Sie!" sagte eine zu bekannte Stimme.

Snape drehte sich nach rechts und sah sechzehnjährige Versionen von Sirius Black, Lily Evans und Peter Pettigrew, die ihre Zaubertrankzutaten in den Raum trugen. Das konnte nicht sein...Das war unmöglich...Aber wenn sie hier waren, würde das bedeuten...Snape drehte sich zurück zu Potter, der vor seinem Platz stand. Keine Narbe...

"Snivellus?" schrie James Potter in Erkenntnis.

"Ha! Ich wusste es! Wie ich sehe, immer noch so fettig wie sonst," sagte Black mit einem Grinsen.

"Auch ein wenig blasser," sagte Potter nebenbei. "Weißt du Snivelly, ein bisschen Sonne würde dir nicht schaden."

Eine Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes öffnete, wegen der Aufregung, die James und Sirius gestartet hatten. Snape musste einige male blinzeln, um sicher zu sein, dass er keine Sachen sieht. Er rieb sich die Augen. Nein, er sah keine Sachen; da waren wirklich zwei Lupins, die ihn mit dem selben fragenden Blick anschauten.

"Lupin!" sagte Snape, im Versuch seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

"Ja?" fragten beide Lupins höflich. Der Ältere lehnte sich zu seinem jüngeren ich vor und flüsterte, "Ich denke er meint mich."

"Oh, richtig, tschuldigung," sagte der jüngere Lupin und stellte sich zu James und Peter.

"Hallo, Severus," sagte der ältere Lupin.

"Was hast du getan?" knurrte Snape.

Lupin hob diese unerträgliche Augenbraue. "Nichts," sagte er. "Ich passe hier nur auf," fügte er hinzu, auf die Sechstklässler deutend.

"Was für ein kranker Scherz ist das, Lupin?"

"Es ist kein Scherz, Snivelly! Wir sind wirklich hier!" sagte Sirius grinsend. Der ältere Lupin schenkte ihm einen strengen Blick.

"Das sind unsere Besucher, Severus," sagte der ältere Lupin mild.

"Unmöglich," spie Snape.

Der ältere Lupin seufzte. "Ich versichere dir, dass das passiert, Severus."

"Wenn du denkst ich unterrichte - _die_, bist du verrückter, als ich dachte," sagte Snape.

"Komm schon, Snivelly, das wird ein Spaß!" sagte James

"Lüg ihn nicht an, James," flüsterte Sirius, so dass Snape es hören konnte.

Seinen Kopf hoffnungslos schüttelnd, drehte sich Snape von den zwei Jungen weg, die er während seiner Hogwartszeit am meisten gehasst hatte. "Verrückt," murmelte er sich von allen wegdrehend.

"Severus..." begann der ältere Lupin. "Severus, wohin gehst du?"

Snape nahm seine Zaubertrankutensilien und ging langsam soweit wie es ging von dem Raum weg, unterwegs etwas von verrückten Werwölfen murmelnd.

* * *

Nach dem Abendessen, was ihm Lucius Malfoys ehemaliger Hauself gebracht hatte (Obie, oder irgendetwas seltsames in die Richtung), saß Snape, auf einem Stuhl den nur er bequem finden konnte, nur mit Licht einer Laterne, die ihm erlaubte etwas zu sehen, lesend in seinem kalten, dunklen Kerker. Er hatte bereits eine Flasche Wein getrunken, aber er bekam den Anblick der Marauder nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Er dachte er hatte sich schon von ihnen befreit - nun Potter und Black auf jedenfall; er war gezwungen Lupin jeden Tag zu sehen und er musste mit Pettigrew auf eine Art und Weise auskommen. Trotzdem hasse er sie alle - das hatte er schon immer. Potter und Black waren die Anführer des "Ich hasse Slytherin" Clubs in der Schule. In einem Jahr hatten sie Anstecker mit unterschiedlichen Slytherinschülern gehabt mit Furunkeln in ihren Gesichtern, ihr Köpfe haben Feuer gefangen oder etwas vergleichbar grausames.

Wie konnte Dumbledore allen ernstes glauben, dass er, Severus Snape, die Marauder unterrichten würde? Er wollte nicht einmal einen Marauder seinen Kollegen nennen.

Es war das Beste für seine Verstand, dass er die Unterkunft verlassen hatte; Potter und Black hätten alles in Staub verwandelt, wenn er geblieben wäürlich würde Dumbledore bezüglich dieser kleinen Überraschung von ihm hören.

Snape begann sich, nach dem dritten Glas, der zweiten Flasche Wein, zu entspannen. Er wollte sich ein weiteres Glas einschenken, aber die Flasche fiel ihm aus der Hand. Sie baumelte ein wenig vor seinem Gesicht herum, bevor sie zur Wand flog und dort zerbrach. Snape hob wegen dem Durcheinander eine Augenbraue. _Vielleicht hab ich genug_, sachte er.

Er ging in sein privates Badezimmer, um sich fürs Bett umzuziehen, fand sich aber auf dem harten Kerkerboden wieder. Ein Stuhlbein hatte den Fall verursacht, aber Snape erinnerte sich nicht ihn vom anderen Ende des Raumes hier hin gestellt zu haben. Er drückte sich vom Boden hoch und schaffte es ins Badezimmer.

Er passte auf seine Schritte auf und zog seinen braunen und goldenen Pyjama an.

Moment, sagte ich, braun und goldenen Pyjama?

Snape schaute schockiert in den Spiegel, als goldene Buchstaben vor seiner Brust erschienen mit dem Schritzug 'Zaubertränke ist für Trottel'.

Nachdem er seine Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf leicht geschüttelt hatte, schaute Snape zurück in den Spiegel. Er trug einen Gryffindorpyjama.

Daran denken, das alles am Abend ein wenig seltsam war und dem Wein eine Weile abzuschwören, korrigierte er sein Problem und wechselte in seinen schönen Nicht-Gryffindorpyjama.

Seufzend ging er in sein Schlafzimmer und fing an sich für die Nachts vorzubereiten. Er löschte die Lampen mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und zog seine Bettdecke zurück.

Snape klettere in sein Himmelbett und machte es sich bequem. Das war bevor er es fühlte...Da war ein leicht ekelhaftes Gefühl an seinen nackten Füßen. Die andere Augenbraue hebend, stieg Snape wieder aus dem Bett, riss die Bettdecke vom Bett und entzündete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

Die komplette Matratze war bedeckt mit zerbrochenen Eiern, Muscheln und allem.

"Was zur Hölle?" murmelte er berauscht. Er beseitigte die Eier und schaute sich um.

Als er es sah...

In großen goldenen Buchstaben, direkt über seiner Schlafzimmertür stand die Nachricht:

_'Für Snivellus_

_mit (keiner) Liebe, die Marauder_

_Moony_

_Wormtail_

_Padfoot_

_Prongs'_

_

* * *

_So ich hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß ;) und ihr kennt ja die jetzt folgende Prozedur ;) schön das Knöpfchen drücken mit Review ;)


	6. Ehrlichkeit ist die beste Methode

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** Sorry für die Verspätung, irgendwie geht alles drunter und drüber, wie so oft im Moment. "Truths" folgt hoffentlich dann am Wochenende, das 19. Kapitel ist fast fertig....leider immer noch ohne Beta, laptop ist kaputt

* * *

_Kapitel 6: Ehrlichkeit ist die beste Methode_

Professor Lupin kam gegen 10 Uhr abends in der Unterkunft von den Maraudern und Lily an. Der Anblick, als er eintrat, kam ihm etwas zu bekannt vor.

James und Sirius rollten, so stark lachend, das sie weinten, auf dem Boden herum. Peter schaute aus, als wenn er sich selbst Einnässen würde, während er seine zwei Freunde ehrfürchtig beobachtete. Remus kämpfte mit sich sein Lachen zurück zuhalten. Lily saß in der Ecke, sie über ihr Buch, welches sie in ihrer Truhe gefunden hatte, beobachtend.

"Was haben sie gemacht?" fragte Lupin Lily vorsichtig. Das war genau die Art und Weise, wie die Marauder sich verhielten, wenn sie einen sehr komplizierten Streich gespielt hatten.

"Sie haben Snape reingelegt," sagte Lily matt.

Lupin schloss seine Augen fest und schüttelte den Kopf. _Gott, bitte nicht_, dachte er sich. Alles was er brauchte war ein Severus Snape, der vor dem Vollmond auf ihn sauer war - welcher, in seiner Zeit, in einer Woche war. "Entschuldigt jungs," rief Remus. Die Jungen konnten ihn über Sirius und James Gelächter nicht hören. "OY! HALTET DIE KLAPPE!" schrie er. Er hatte seine Stimme seit Jahren nicht erhoben, aber es wirkte. Alle vier Marauder schauten sofort zu ihm. "Danke schön," sagte Lupin, sich selbst beruhigend. "Ich werde euch nicht fragen, wie ihr vier es geschafft habt in die Kerker zu kommen, einen Streich zu spielen und wieder zurück in nur einer halben Stunde."

Die Marauder grinsten sich stolz an.

"Hast du immer noch die Artikel?" fragte Lupin sein jüngeres ich.

Remus grinsen verschwand. Er nickte und zog die Kopien der in der Bibliothek gefundenen Artikel aus seiner Robe.

"Was für Artikel?" fragte Lily, ihr Buch beiseite legend und näher an die Gruppe kommend.

"Ich bin letzte Nacht für einige Nachforschung bezüglich der Zukunft in die Bibliothek. Und ich hab etwas deprimierendes Meldungen in Pince Tagespropheten gefunden," erklärte Remus. "Ich wollte es euch letzte Nacht zeigen, aber er hat mich gefragt es nicht zu tun," sagte er zu Lupin zeigend.

"Und dafür gibs eine sehr gute Erklärung," begann Lupin. "Die meisten Teile, dieser Artikel sind falsch."

"Was steht drinnen?" fragte Sirius, die Kopien Remus aus der Hand reißend, bevor ein Lupin ihn stoppen konnte.

James und Peter bewegten sich so, dass sie über seiner Schulter mitlesen konnten. Drei Kinnladen fielen runter, während sie die drei unterschiedlichen Artikel lasen. Der erste handelte vom Tod von Lily und James Potter; der zweite über ihren Sohn Harry; und der dritte handelte vom Verräter Sirius Black, dem Mörder von zwölf unschuldigen Muggeln und Peter Pettirew.

"Ich muss mich setzen," sagte James, blass ausschauend. Zitternd ging er zum Sofa und brach auf den Kissen zusammen.

"James...ich hätte niemals..." flüsterte Sirius schockiert.

"Was?" fragte Lily, die Artikel von Sirius nehmend. Sie las sie ebenfalls und setzte sich neben James ohne jeglichen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Bitte sag mir, dass ich nicht..." bettelte Sirius Lupin an.

"Hast du nichts," flüsterte Lupin heiser.

"Was?" sagten die fünf Jugendlichen in verschiedenen Tonlagen und Lautstärken.

"Sirius hat niemanden verraten," sagte Lupin. "Zuallerletzt Lily und James. Sirius wurde Harrys Pate, nachdem Lily ihn geboren hatte." James überraschte Lupin, dass er es nicht kommentierte, dass Lily seinen Sohn geboren hat. Vielleicht hatte er es jetzt noch nicht bemerkt. "Es wurde ihm angehängt," fuhr Lupin fort, jeden anschauend. "Er hat zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht für jemanden anderes Verrat. Vor drei Jahren, war er der Erste, der jemals aus Askaban geflohen war. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass der Verräter sich als Haustier von Harrys Freund ausgab. Ich habe in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Gegen Ende des Jahres habe ich die Wahrheit herausgefunden. Es war etwas, wovon ich geglaubt habe, es niemals zu hören."

"Was war die Wahrheit?" fragte Remus leise.

Lupin seufzte und schaute zu Peter. "Ich dachte du wärst durch Sirius Zauberstab gestorben. Keiner von uns wusste was du geworden warst. Wenn wir es gewusste hätten, wären die Dinge anders gewesen," sagte er traurig.

"Ich?" flüsterte Peter erschrocken.

Lupin nickte. "Kann ich deinen Unterarm sehen, Peter?"

"Warum?"

"Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen," sagte Lupin.

Zögernd rollte Peter seine langarmige Robe hoch und zeigte Lupin seinen nackten Arm. "In ein paar Jahren wirst du das Dunkle Mal erhalten; du wirst ein Todesser. Letztendlich wirst du der Geheimniswahrer für Lily und James und verrätst sie an Lord Voldemort," sagte Lupin.

"Nein..." sagte Peter, seinen Arm von Lupin wegziehend. "NEIN! Ich werde das niemals tun! Sie sind meine Freunde!"

Lupin lächelte bitter. "Das ist das was wir dachten."

Keiner der Jugendlichen wusste was zu sagen. Sie hatten gerade herausgefunden, was in ein paar Jahren passieren wird. Sie hatten gerade herausgefunden, das einer ihrer Freunde sie alle verraten würde. Alle Augen waren auf Peter gerichtet, als sie mit dieser Offenbarung kämpften.

Sirius war mit Nachdruck der beiden Lupins, als er Peter angreifen wollte, aus dem Raum gebracht worden. So sehr Lupin sich wünschte, dass Peter niemals geboren worden wäre, konnte er es nicht erlauben, dass einen von ihnen was passierte. Peter entschuldigte sich nicht viel später selbst und ging ins Bett.

Dieses lies Lupin allein mit Lily und James zurück. Die Rothaarige weinte leise, während James versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Allerdings schien es, als wenn James selbst jemanden bräuchte, der ihn beruhigte.

"Waren wir zumindest glücklich?" fragte Lily letztendlich, Tränen aus ihren Augen strömend.

James schaute von Lily weg und zu Lupin. "Ward ihr," sagte Lupin ehrlich lächelnd. "Du und James ward zwei Jahre glücklich verheiratet, bevor Harry geboren wurde. Danach hab ich euch noch nie so glücklich gesehen." Beide lächelten.

"Wir haben einen Sohn," murmelte James, seinen Kopf ungläubig schüttelnd. "Er hat uns erzählt, dass er mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel lebt, aber ich bin ein Einzelkind und Lily..."

"Hat eine Schwester," knurrte sie. "Bitte sag mir, dass Harry nicht bei Petunia leben muss."

"Ich befürchte so ist es." sagte Lupin. "Harry hatte kein einfaches Leben, aber er ist ein großartiges Kind."

"Nun, das ist bescheuert," sagte James. "Ich bin in fünf Jahren tot."

"Da bist du nicht der einzige," sagte Lily.

"Wie hat Harry überlebt?" fragte James.

"Nun," begann Lupin langsam. Er fuhr fort mit der Erklärung, die Dumbledore über Lilys Liebe für Harry und der damit verbundenen Rettung vor Voldemorts Todesfluch. Nachdem sie ihn gefragt hatten, erzählte Remus ihnen alles, was er über Harry James Potter gelernt hatte. Lily und James waren nach allem geschockt, amüsiert und ein wenig stolz auf ihren zukünftigen sohn.

Lupin ging nicht vor 2Uhr in der früh, Lily und James blieben anstelle von ihren Betten auf dem Sofa. James legte seinen Arm still um Lilys Schultern und zog sie an sich heran. Er war zufrieden, als sie ihn nicht wegstieß; stattdessen legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Bauch und nistete ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Beide schliefen kurz darauf ein.

* * *

So ihr wisst was nu kommt, also schnell drücken und tippen ;)


	7. Triff die Eltern

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** So leider etwas verspätet, aber dafür jetzt endlich da...allerdings kleine schlechte Nachricht, ich werde "Truths" nicht zum Wochenende schaffen, also ggf. am Wochenende hier noch nen neues Kapitel...

* * *

_Kapitel 7: Triff die Eltern_

Harry, Ron und Hermione bahnten sich nach dem Unterricht ihren Weg durch die Schülermengen, um zur geheimen Unterkunft von den Maraudern und Lily zu kommen. Früher am Tag hatte Professor Lupin Harry zur Seite genommen und ihn darüber informiert, dass sie zwei Nächte vorher, über alles informiert worden waren. Als Harry nachfragte, was "alles" bedeutet, hatte der Professor das Wort nur noch einmal betont und mit einer gehobene Augenbraue unterstrichen.

Harry wusste nicht, wie er für Lupin fühlte, seinen zukünftigen Eltern über ihre Vergangenheit zu erzählen, aber wahrscheinlich war es der einfachere Weg; es gab einige Dinge über die Harry sich nicht anderen gegenüber äußern wollte.

Ron und Hermione hatten den Wunsch ausgesprochen, die Zeitreisenden zu treffen, bevor diese wieder abreisten - was jederzeit in der nächsten Woche sein könnte, nach Dumbledore. Es war immer noch nicht klar, wie sie zurück in ihre Zeit kommen würden, aber der Schulleiter hatte schon kompliziertere Dinge in der Vergangenheit bewältigt.

Das Trio kletterte durch das Portraitloch der Unterkunft und bemerkten sofort eine sehr angespannte Atmosphäre. Sie machten die Quelle aus, weil James einen kämpfenden Sirius von einem zitternden Peter abhielt.

"Ähm, hallo," sagte Harry zögernd.

Peter war sichtbar erleichtert, durch die Ankunft weiterer Zeugen im Raum und Sirius stoppte seinen Kampf um an James vorbei zu kommen.

"Kommen wir zu einem schlechten Zeitpunkt?" fragte Harry.

"Nee, Harry, Wormtail und ich hatten nur eine kleine Unterhaltung," sagte Sirius, sich zu einem Grinsen zwingend. "Also du bist mein zukünftiger Patensohn?"

"Ähm, jaah." sagte Harry, Remus beobachtend, der versuchte Peter zu beruhigen. "Oh, dass hier sind meine Freunde, Ron und Hermione."

"Hi, ich bin Lily," sagte die rothaarige Hexe, Ron und Hermiones Hände schüttelnd.

"Wie war der Unterricht heute?" fragte James, näher zu dem Trio kommend.

Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. "Seit wann interessiert dich, wie der Unterricht war?" murmelte er seinem Freund zu.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich versuch nur ein guter Vater zu sein," flüsterte er zurück.

"Richtig," sagte Lily, James anlächelnd, aber Kopfschüttelnd. "Professor Lupin hat uns erzählt, ihr drei seid der etwas abenteuerliche Haufen."

Harry und Ron grinsten sich an, während Hermione versuchte ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. "Wirklich, nicht unsere Entscheidung, ist allein Harrys Schuld," sagte Ron.

"Meine Schuld?" fragte Harry ungläubig. "Du warst der, der Hermione im ersten Jahr aufgebracht hatte und es geschafft hat, dass sie in Toilette mit dem Troll geht."

"Ich hab es nicht gemacht, dass sie da rein geht und der Troll war nicht drin, als sie rein ist," erörterte Ron.

"Was für einen Unterschied macht das?"

"Sie sind Idioten," flüsterte Hermione Lily und James zu. "Aber es sind meine Idioten."

"Sie erinnern mich irgendwie an James und Sirius," sagte Lily nachdenklich.

"James," sagte Sirius mit großen Augen. "Sie hat uns James und Sirius genannt, nicht Potter und Black."

"Kurzzeitlicher Verlust der Zurechnungsfähigkeit. Es wird nicht wieder passieren, Black," sagte Lily sanft mit einem Zwinkern zu Hermione.

"Oh, ich hab einige Sachen mitgebracht. Dachte ihr würdet die gerne sehen," sagte Harry seinen Lederrucksack von der Schulter nehmend.

Die Marauder versammelten sich um ihn - Peter war so vorsichtig und stelle sich so weit wie möglich von Sirius entfernt hin - und schauten als Harry zwei Dinge aus seinem Rucksack zog. Zwei kamen den Witzbolden sehr bekannt vor.

"Wie bist du an meinen Umhang gekommen?" sagte James, über den Stoff fahrend.

"Dumbledore hat ihn mir in meinem ersten Jahr gegeben. Offenbar hast du ihn bei ihm gelassen, bevor... nun, du hast ihn bei ihm gelassen," sagte Harry ungeschickt. Lily klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm zu.

"Ist das die Karte?" fragte Sirius erfürchtig, auf das alte Stück Pergament in Harrys Hand deutend.

"Jap," sagte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen. "Die hab ich in meinem dritten Jahr von Rons Brüder bekommen. Ich hab sie ein paar Mal benutzt, um nach Hogsmeade zu kommen. Und Professor Lupin hat sie genutzt um uns in der heulenden Hütte zu finden."

"Hogsmeade, hm?" grinste James. "Das ist mein Junge," fügte er stolz hinzu.

* * *

Später am Abend hatte Harry die Möglichkeit, auf die er die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte, seit er seine Eltern das erste Mal getroffen hatte. Hermione hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie, Ron, Remus, Peter und Sirius eine Runde Exploding Snap in einem anderen Raum spielen sollten. Sie hatte geahnt, dass Harry ein wenig Zeit allein mit seinen Eltern verbringen wollte - ob bereit oder nicht. Sie erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht noch einmal so eine Chance bekam, wie diese...

Lily und James saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa, während Harry ihnen gegenüber in einem Sessel saß. Harry und James schauten überall hin, nur nicht zueinander, vorzugsweise aus dem Fenster zum Quidditchfeld.

"Also, ich hab gehört, dass du Quidditch spielst," sagte James, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

"Du erstaunst mich," sagte Lily kopfschüttelnd.

"Ich weiß, deswegen heiratest du mich," sagte James. "Was für einen Besen hast du?" fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu.

Harry lachte wegen dem beleidigten Blick, den Lily James zuwarf, aber er konnte spüren, dass sie an allem interessiert war, was Harry zu sagen hatte. "Ich hab einen Feuerblitz. Ich hab ihn im dritten Jahr von Sirius zu Weihnachten bekommen," lächelte er ein wenig traurig.

"Waren Sirius und du auch nahe?" fragte James, den Blick im Gesicht seines zukünftigen Sohnes sehend.

"Nicht so nah, wie ich gewünscht hätte, aber er war immer da, wenn ich ihn gebraucht habe," sagte Harry. "Ich kannte ihn gerade mal zwei Jahre."

"Das tut mir Leid," sagte Lily leise und aufrichtig.

Harry nickt steif, im Versuch nicht für seinen (zukünftigen) Eltern zu weinen.

"Wie ist Petunia heutzutage so drauf?" fragte Lily.

"Normal," sagte Harry ehrlich. "Kennst du Vernon?"

"Dieser fette Typ ohne Hals?"

"Jaah, das ist er. Nun, sie haben geheiratet und sie haben einen Sohn," sagte Harry.

"Petunia pflanzt sich fort?" fragte Lily deutlich angewidert.

"Oh jaah...Und wenn du denkst Vernon ist ein Idiot, warte bis ich dir von Dudley erzähle..."

* * *

Lily und James erzählten Harry von ihrer bisherigen Zeit auf Hogwarts, eingeschlosse eine Geschichte über Hagrid, der Snape im Verbotenen Wald erwischt hatte. Der derzeitige Schüler hatte zwei Nächte Nachsitzen dafür bekommen. Auch Lily musste darüber lachen.

Irgendwann glitt das Gespräch auf Peter und den Fideliuszauber ab. James war felsenfest im Glauben, dass Peter soetwas nicht tun würde und Harry konnte seinen Standpunkt irgendwie verstehen; er könnte sich niemals vorstellen, dass Ron oder Hermione in verraten würden.

"Alles passiert aus einem Grund heraus, Harry," sagte Lily. "Was auch immer passiert, hat zu passieren - so sehr wir uns auch wünschten es wäre anders."

"Wir könnten es ändern..." sagte James leise, auf die nahe Tür schauend, wo Peter mit den anderen war.

"Glaubst du wirklich Dumbledore würde das zulassen?" fragte Lily.

"Würde er nicht," stimmte Harry mit Lily überein.

James biss sich auf seine Lippe und schaute weg.

"So, ähm, ich hab gehört du spielst ebenfalls Quidditch?" fragte Harry das Thema wechselnd.

Lily lächelte. _Wie der Vater so der Sohn_, dachte sie.

* * *

Harry verließ in dieser Nacht mit einem freiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, mit Ron und Hermione unter dem Tarnumhang die Unterkunft. Er hatte Stunden mit seinen Eltern verbracht. Er wünschte sich, dass es für länger wäre, aber er hatte diese Erinnerungen für immer und er würde sich immer daran erinnern.

* * *

Soo das wars wieder ;) Knöpfchen drücken und ich hoffe ihr hattet spaß


	8. Nächtliches Quidditch

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** So leider wieder leicht verspätet und immer noch in ohne viel Zeit *sfz* diese Story neigt sich langsam dem Ende zu, also viel Spaß ;)

* * *

_Kapitel 8: Nächtliches Quidditch_

Einige Tage, nachdem Harry den abend mit seinen Eltern verbracht hatte, versammelte Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin, Harry, Lily und die Marauder in seinem Büro um sie darüber zu informieren, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte die Besucher in ihre eigene Zeit zurück zuschicken. Die gesamte Gruppe war traurig über diese Ankündigung - eingeschlossen Dumbledore. Allerdings hatte Lily eingestanden, so sehr sie die Zeit auf diesem Hogwarts genoss, dass sie ihre Freunde vermisste; Sirius kündigte zwei Dinge an, ersten) ein Remus J. Lupin war genug für ihn und zweitens) ein jüngerer Snape war leichter zu handhaben, als der Professor.

Dumbledore teilte ihnen etwas vertraulich mit, als er sagte "nur für Professor Lupin Erkenntnis" dass Quidditchfeld würde diese Nacht "Argus-frei" sein und ober bitte seine Runden um das Quidditchfeld drehen würde, um sicher zu sein, das kein "unautorisierter" Schüler aus seinem Bett sei.

(Übersetzung vom dumbledorischen ins deutsche: Filch würde er irgendwoanders in der Schule beschäftigt halten. Nimm die Marauder, Lily, Harry und seine Freunde mit zum Quidditchfeld, um eine Runde zu spielen, wenn sie es wünschen. Und der Besenschuppen würde offen sein. Oh und Sorge dafür, dass Draco Malfoy nicht irgendwo herumhängt, wie der kleine Syltherintrottel, der er ist; er würde es sofort, bei der ersten Gelegenheit, seinem Vater mitteilen - das ist kurz gesagt eine freie Übersetzung)

Später am Abend, als die Uhr 11 schlug, versammelten sich die Marauder unter James Tarnumhang mit dem original der Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand. Lily schloss sich Harry, Ron und Hermione unter dem anderen Umhang, den Dumbledore Harry hinterlassen hatte an mit der älteren Karte des Rumtreibers in der Hand. Sie trafen Professor Lupin in der nähe der Gryffindortribüne auf dem Quidditchfeld.

Gleichzeitig zogen James und Harry ihre jeweiligen Umhänge von ihren Köpfensich Lupin enthüllend. Der ältere Werwölf lächelte breit als er seine Augen auf den zwei (beinahe) identischen Pottern setzte.

"Besen sind im Schuppen. Ich bin sicher James weiß, wie man reinkommt," sagte Lupin, James angrinsend.

Nachdem jeder einen Besen hatte (Harry hatte seinen Feuerblitz mitgebracht), versammelten sich alle um die Ballkiste in der Mitte des Feldes. "Wir haben etwas beschlossen," begann James, "über die Aufstellung heute Nacht. Hermione sagte sie wolle nicht spielen-" Harry und Ron starrten leicht zu ihrer buschig-haarigen Freundin. "- somit brauchen wir einen Spieler. Sofern es sich nicht geändert hat, bist du eine granate als Torwart," sagte er auf Lupin deutend. "Also hier sind die Teams - keine Diskussionen... Remus als Torwart für eine Mannschaft; Lily Sucherin; Sirius Treiber; Ron Jäger. Die Restlichen von uns - Harry, ich, Lupin und Pete sind das andere Team. Peter, du bist Treiber."

Lupin warf ein Argument ein, dass er seit Jahren nicht geflogen sei, stieß auf taube Ohren, aber als Harry ihn an den Flug von Surrey nach London nur ein Jahr vorher erinnerte, lächelte Lupin geschlafen und nahm den von James gehaltenen Besen.

Sirius, James, Peter, Ron und Remus sprangen auf ihre Besen und flogen in die Nacht hinaus, einander um das Quidditchfeld jagend. Harry stieg auf seinen Besen, bevor er aber abhob, bemerkte er den seltsamen Blick auf Lupins Gesicht.

"Was stimmt nicht?" fragte Harry beunruhigt. Lupin beobachtete die fünf Jungen, die um die Torpfosten herumrasten.

Langsam drehte Lupin seinen Kopf zu Harry und lächelte breit. "Hattest du jemals ein Déjà Vu?"

Harry nickte und lächelte an die Erinnerung eines Traumes, den er einst hatte über ein fliegendes Motorrad.

Lupin zwinkerte Harry zu, kletterte auf seinen eigenen Besen und jagte die anderen um das Feld. Harry hob mit seinem Besen ab und traf Lily im Himmel.

"Ich wusste nicht das du Quidditch spielst!" rief Harry seiner zukünftigen Mutter zu.

Lily grinste nur. "Tu ich nicht!" rief sie zurück.

Professor Lupin beschwör Licht heraus, so dass die Spieler sehen konnten, was sie taten, aber jeder im Schloss war nicht in der Lage etwas zu sehen.

Hermione ließ den Snitch los, gefolgt von den zwei Klatschern und letztendlich den Quaffel. Der Snitch flatterte für einen Moment zwischen Lily und Harry und dann zur anderen Seite des Feldes. Sofort fing James den Quaffel und flog zu Remus Tor. Ron war direkt hinter ihm.

James war den Quaffel durch den rechten Ring, wurde aber vom Weg abgedrängt, als Sirius ihn mit dem Klatscher traf.

Das Spiel ging eine Stunde; Lily und Harry hatten den Snitch absichtlich ignoriert, damit die anderen länger spielen konnten. Lupin überraschte Harry und Ron, als er die meisten Schüssen mit dem Quaffel blockte. Harry fragte sich, warum Lupin niemals erzählt hatte, dass er Quidditch gespielt hatte.

Sirius hielt sich zurück, als er nah genug an Peter war um ihn vom Besen zu schmeißen, aber tat es nicht - das allein war ein Schock für alle. Offensichtlich hatte Sirius zu viel Spaß um seinen Freund diese Nacht zu töten.

"HARRY! DER SNITCH!" rief James von Lupins Seite des Feldes.

Harry schwang mit seinem Feuerblitz in die Richtung zu der James zeigte herum und sah einen goldenen Schimmer. Lily war bereits Meilen vor ihm, als er losflog. Harry schloss in einigen Sekunden zu Lily auf. Die Rothaarige drehte sich um, grinste ihn an und beschleunigte in Richtung Snitch. Sie waren Kopf an Kopf, ihre Hände streckten sich aus um den beschleunigten goldenen Ball. Harrys Finger berührten ihn, aber Lily stieß seine Hand aus dem Weg und griff den Snitch.

"JAAH!" schrien Sirius und Ron.

Jeder landete auf dem Boden um Hermione herum, wo sie geduldig gewartet hatte, ein geliehendes Buch lesend.

"Evans! Warum hast du nie bei den Testspielen für die Mannschaft teilgenommen?" fragte James ungläubig.

"Weil du dabei bist." sagte Lily einfach, James zuzwinkernd.

"Deine Mum hat dich im Quidditch besiegt, Harry," flüsterte Ron seinem besten Freund ins Ohr.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, breit lächelnd. Ja, seine Mutter hatte ihn besiegt, aber hey, wer hatte jemals die Chance Quidditch gegen seine sechszehnjährige Mutter zu spielen? Nur der Junge der überlebt hat konnte dieses beanspruchen...

"Okay, lasst uns alles wegpacken," kündigte Lupin an, breiter Grinsend, als einer der Schüler.

Nachdem alles verstaut und verschlossen war, wurden die Tarnumhänge wieder über sie geworfen, die Karten reaktiviert und sie gingen zurück ins Schloss. Harry, Ron und Hermione sagten gute Nacht zu den Maraudern, Lily und Lupin, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm machten.

* * *

Soo hoffe ihr hattet euren Spaß, ihr wisst ja wie immer das kleine Knöpfchen ;)


	9. Zurück in die 70er

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

**Ü/N:** soo ich möchte mich bei allen entschuldigen das erst jetzt wieder was kommt, bei "truths" häng ich gerade noch, aber da werd ich mich auch gleich wieder dransetzen. Seit weihnachten geht leider alles ein wenig drunter und drüber bei mir und ich werd diese story jetzt auch in einem rutsch hochladen (ist ja schon abgeschlossen und auch fertig übersetzt) und dann gehts weiter mit "truths" ;)

* * *

_Kapitel 9: Zurück in die 70er_

Der unumgängliche Tag kam leider, es war Zeit für Lily und die Marauder in ihre eigene Zeit zurückzukehren. Dumbledore zögerte es bis zum nächsten Wochenende hinaus, um Harry zu erlauben mehr Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbringen zu können. Es war erstaunlich, wie gut sie sich in der kurzen Zeit kennengelernt hatten und Dumbledore könnte es nicht hinter sich bringen sie sofort wieder zu trennen.

Wie immer waren Dumbledore und Lupin der Grund in dieser Sache. Wenn die Marauder und Lily in der Zukunft verbleiben würden, wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Voldemort es raus fand. Die Auswirkungen waren endlos und es konnte unter keinen Umständen erlaubt werden.

Remus und Lily hatte ihre Sachen bereits die Nacht davor vorbereitet, wie die guten Vertrauensschülern die sie waren. Stattdessen hatten James, Sirius und Peter bis zum letzten Moment gewarter und rannten nun wie Hippogreife herum, ihre Köpfe verlierend um alle ihre Sachen in ihren Unterkünften zusammen zusammeln. Dumbledore, Lupin und Harry würden jede Sekunde ankommen, um auf wiedersehn zu sagen und sie zurückzusenden.

"Hat irgendwer meine Boxershorts mit den Besenstilen drauf gesehen?" rief Sirius, zwischen den Sofakissen und den Schreibtischen suchend.

"Das ist widerlich, Black," rief Lily mit einer sing-sang Stimme, von dort aus, wo sie auf ihrer Truhe neben Remus saß. Über die letzten zwei Wochen hatte Lily die Marauder besser kennengelernt und hatte bemerkt, dass sie nicht so schlimm waren, wie sie gedacht hatte.

"Das ist gar nichts," sagte Remus herablassend. "Einmal in unserem vierten Jahr, als der Platz unter seinem Bett so dreckig wurde, hat James geschworen etwas Lebendes sei darunter. Sirius hat es überprüft und wurde beinahe von einem tollwütigen Kniesel angegriffen, was im Sommer da eingezogen war."

"Okay," sagte Lily langsam, kichernd.

"So, bist du bereit zurückzukehren?" fragte Remus, James beobachtend, der Peter half seinen Schuh zu finden.

"Beschwör ihn einfach herauf, Wormtail!" rief James.

"Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht finden!" jammerte Peter.

"Ja und nein," antwortete Lily. "Ja, weil unbedingt wieder zu etwas normalen übergehen will. Und nein, wegen, nun, wegen Harry. Ich kenn ihn gerade einmal zwei Wochen, aber...er ist mein..._Sohn_," fügte sie zögernd hinzu mit einem Seitenblick auf James. "Nicht zu glauben, dass ich James ein bisschen besser kennengelernt habe."

"Ich hab dir gesagt, dass er nicht so schlimm ist," war Remus mit einem Grinsen ein.

"Jaah," sagte Lily, James mit einem sanften Lächeln beobachtend.

Einige Augenblicke später betrat Dumbledore gefolgt von Lupin und Harry den Raum. Dumbledore und Lupin lächelten, als James und Sirius an ihnen, dem anderen eine Socke zuwerfend, vorbei rannten. Peter hatte letztendlich seinen Zauberstab und Schuh lokalisiert und warf nun hastig seine Sachen in seine Truhe.

"Ist es Zeit?" fragte Remus den Schulleiter.

"Es ist." sagte Dumbledore ein wenig traurig.

"Hey Harry," sagte Remus, den verschlossenen Blick auf Harrys Gesicht bemerkend.

"Hey," sagte Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Habt ihr alles gepackt?" sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen funkelten.

"Ähm," sagte Remus umherschauend. Peter und James schlossen zeitgleich ihre Truhen. Sirius zog seinen Eulenkäfig aus seinem Zimmer und stellte ihn neben den von James. Alle drei drehten sich um und lächelten die Neuankömmlinge an. "Ja, Sir, alles gepackt," schloss Remus ab.

"Ausgezeichnet," sagte Dumbledore. "Nun ich bin mir sicher, sie alle würden gerne auf wiedersehen sagen. Nehmt euch Zeit," fügte er hinzu, einen Beutel Zitronendrops aus seiner Robe nehmend und sich in einen Sessel setzend.

"Also, Harry," sagte James zögerlich, sich seinem zukünftigen Sohn, mit seiner zukünftigen Frau an seiner Seite, nähernd. "Ähm....nun, es war schön dich zu treffen und...ähm..."

"Was James versucht zu sagen, dass wir eine wundervolle Zeit hatten, dich kennenzulernen. Und egal was passiert, wir werden immer bei dir sein," sagte Lily, James Hand nehmend.

Harry lächelte. "Danke." Er umarmte Lily und sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange bevor sie wegging, ihre Hände bedeckten ihre Augen.

"Also, ich glaub das ist es," sagte James.

"Denke," sagte Harry.

"Du bist ein verdammt guter Sucher, Harry. Und du bist ein besserer Flieger als ich - und das heißt etwas," grinste James.

Harry lachte. "Danke."

Ungeschickt zog James Harry in eine kurze Umarmung, bevor er zu Lily auf die andere Seite des Raumes ging.

"Nun, Harry, ich sehe dich in ein paar Jahren oder?" sagte Remus.

"Ich denke schon," lächelte Harry.

"Pass auf dich auf."

"Du auch," sagte Harry, Remus ausgestreckte Hand schüttelnd.

Sirius war der nächste in der Reihe um auf wiedersehen zu sagen. "Ich bin nicht der beste Pate in der Welt, aber ich bin sicher mein zukünftiges ich - bevor ich sterbe, meine ich - muss wirklich stolz auf dich gewesen sein."

Harry nickte, den Veränderungen, die Sirius über die Jahre durchmachen muss bedenkend. In der Schule war Sirius aktiv, sehr beschützerisch was seine Freunde angeht - etwas was sich nie ändern würde - und glücklich. Da war kein toter Ausdruck in seinen grauen Augen. Es war gut für Harry zu wissen, das sein Pate nicht immer unglücklich war. "Bis dann, Sirius," sagte Harry leise.

* * *

"Also Moony," grinste James den älteren Lupin an. Lupins Mundwinkel zuckten. "Irgendeinen Ratschlag den du uns geben kannst, bevor wir gehen?"

Lupin schaute zu der sechszehnjährigen Version seines besten Freundes. Viele Sachen kamen ihm in den Kopf, als Ratschlag, aber er dachte es würde eine Sachen reichen, die jedem in ihrem sechten Jahr auf Hogwarts helfen könnte. "Da wird etwas gegen Ende des Schuljahres passieren. Sirius wird Snape einen 'Streich' spielen, indem er ihn in die peitschende Weide schickt..."

* * *

"Es ist okay, Peter," sagte Harry zum letzten Marauder, welcher Entschuldigungen stotterte. "Es war nett dich zu treffen. Letztendlich weiß ich, dass du nicht immer böse warst..."

"Es tut mir immer noch Leid, Harry," sagte Peter. "Es war auch nett dich zu treffen."

Harry lächelte und schüttelte die Hand des Mannes, der wahrscheinlich seine Eltern verraten würde.

Lupin sagte auf wiedersehen zu den Maraudern und Lily und nickte Dumbledore zu. Der Schulleiter stand auf und wies die Zeitreisenden sich um ihn zu versammeln. "Die Art, auf die ihr zurück in eure Zeit geschickt werdet ist vielleicht berechenbar und ein Cliché, aber es ist der einfachste," sagte Dumbledore. "Ihr werdet einen sehr besonderen Zeitumkehrer benutzen, der in dem Moment veschwinden wir, wenn ihr mein Büro 1976 erreicht. Bedauerlicherweise muss ich euer Gedächnis löschen." Dumbledore hielt eine Hand hoch, als James und Sirius protestieren wollten. "Ich verstehe euren Wunsch die Zukunft zu verändern, Jungs, aber ihr müsst begreifen das schlimme Dinge passieren, wenn nicht." Es gab keine Diskussionen mit Albus Dumbledore; Sirius und James schlossen ihre Münder sofort.

"Jetzt frag ich euch den Zeitumkehrer um eure Hälse zu hängen - die Kette ist lang genug um euch alle fünf zu umschließen . Professor Lupin wird eure Truhen und Habseeligkeiten für die Reise schrumpfen," sagte Dumbledore.

Nachdem alle fünf Truhen geschrumpft waren, die Marauder und Lily sie sicher in ihren Robentaschen platziert hatten. Ihre Eulen in der Hand, warteten sie darauf das Dumbledore ihre Gedächnisse löschte.

Kurz bevor der Schulleiter seinen Zauberstab hob, sagte James, "Wartet!" Er drehte sich zu Lily um und zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht was passieren wird, wenn wir zurück sind, also möchte ich das tun, was ich machen wollte, solange du mich nicht so sehr hasst."

Lily hob fragend eine Augenbraue und James zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Für einen Momente sah es so aus, als wenn Lily ihn schlagen würde, aber zu James Glück, küsste sie ihn zurück.

Als sie fertig waren, hatten beide einen albernen Blick im Gesicht und rote Wangen.

"Fertig zum gehen, James," murmelte Sirius seinem Freund zu. James konnte nicht lange genug aufhören zu grinsen, um zu antworten.

Dumbledore kicherte und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Es war wundervoll euch alle wiederzusehen. Ich wünsche euch viel Glück," sagte er. "_Obliviate_!"

Für einen Augenblick hatten die Marauder und Lily einen leeren Blick auf ihren Gesichtern.

"Oh ich hab beinahe vergessen," murmelte Dumbledore, ein Stück Pergament mit schwarzer Schrift vorne drauf nehmend. _Für Albus Dumbledore. Nicht öffnen vor dem 31. August 1996_. Er drückte den Brief in Remus Hand, platzierte den Zeitumkehrer um die Nacken der Reisenden und aktivierte ihn. Im nächsten Moment waren James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew und Lily Evans weg.

"Sir, werden sie alles vergessen?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.

"Sie werden das meiste, dass passiert ist, ähm, passieren wird vergessen. An kleiner Dinge werden sie sich vage erinnern. Wie Quidditch," sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln und Zwinkern zu Lupin.

"Das waren ein paar interessante Wochen," sagte Lupin lächelnd.

"Untertrieben," murmelte Harry, den älteren Zauberer zum kichern bringend. "Ähm, Sir, werden sie unsere Gedächnise ebenfalls löschen?"

Dumbledore schaute gedankenverloren von Harry zu Remus. Beide schauten, als wenn sie nicht mehr wollten, als die Erinnerungen der letzten zwei Wochen zu behalten. "Weißt du, Harry, ich glaube ich werde es nicht. Ihr Beide verdient diese Erinnerungen und ich kann es nicht über mich bringen, sie euch zu nehmen." Harry und Lupin lächelten sich einander an. "Nun, wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss meine Socken neu anordnen. Guten Nachmittag, die Herren."

* * *

**A/N: **so zwei kapitel folgen noch, schonmal viel spaß mit diesem hier ;)


	10. Epilogue

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

* * *

_Epilogue_

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war besorgt. Das war ein seltener Moment; Dumbledore schien sich niemals Sorgen über irgendwas zu machen. Aber als der Hogwarts Express in der vorherigen Nacht ankam, wurden fünf Gryffindor Sechstklässler vermisst. Niemand hatte sie an diesem Tag, an Bord des Zuges gesehen, auch hatte sie niemand am Bahnhof gesehen bevor der Zug abfuhr. Hatte Voldemort sie auf ihrem Weg zur Schule entführt? Vielleicht wurden sie gefoltert oder schlimmeres...

Dumbledore lief die Treppen von seinen privaten Schlafquartier runter zu seinem Büro, um Briefe an die Eltern der vermissten Schüler zu schreiben, aber er hielt inne. Die fünf Gryffindors waren nicht länger vermisst; sie standen vor seinem Schreibtisch mit verwirrt und verloren ausschauend.

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter und Lily hatten keine Idee, wie sie in Dumbledores Büro kamen. James und Lily standen sehr nah beieinander, was kein gutes Zeichen war, wie der Schulleiter in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte.

"Nun, wie ich sehe sind Sie angekommen," sagte Dumbledore sich seinen Schülern nähernd.

"Ähm, hallo, Sir," sagte Remus, sich verwirrt im Büro umschauend.

"Hallo, Remus," sagte Dumbledore.

"Wie sind wir hier her gekommen?" fragte Sirius von seinen Freunden zu Dumbledore schauend.

"Das ist eine wirklich gute Frage, Sirius, eine die ich gerne selbst beantwortet hätte." sagte Dumbledore.

"Vor zwei Sekunden, haben wir im Zug Sitzplätze gesucht!" sagte James.

"Wir hätten nicht nach Plätzen suchen müssen, wenn Sirius bei James keine Stinkbomben gezündet hätte! Dann wären pünktlich gewesen!" sagte Peter.

"Peter halt die Klappe, dich hat niemand gefragt!" murmelte Sirius wütend.

"Wie wärs, wenn ihr alle die Klappe halten würdet? Ihr bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen," beschwerte sich Lily.

"Ich kann mich um deine Kopfschmerzen kümmern, Evans," grinste James.

"Trottel," murmelte die Rothaarige.

Remus schaute hinunter in sein rechte Hand, als er dort etwas spürte. Es war ein Pergamendumschlag, den er sicherlich noch niemals gesehen hatte. "Ich denke der ist für Sie, Sir," sagte Remus, den Brief unsicher zum Schulleiter haltend.

Die Marauder und Lily beobachteten Dumbledore, der die Vorderseite des Briefes las, lächelte und den Brief dann in seiner lilanen Robe platzierte. "Nun, ich glaube ihr fünf habt euren ersten Schultag verpasst, ihr solltet also bis zum Abendessen in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen. Ich werde Professor McGonagall über eure Ankunft informieren. Also ab mit euch," sagte Dumbledore, seine Augen funkelten wahnsinnig.

Die fünf Sechstklässler verließen Dumbledores Büro verwirrter, als sie bei ihrer Ankunft waren. Was war das für ein Brief und warum hatte Dumbledore sie so seltsam angeschaut?

Keiner von ihnen war sich sicher, wie sie in Dumbledores Büro gekommen waren - das war wahr. Es schien als wenn sie nur fünf Minuten vorher nach einem leeren Abteil im Hogwarts Express geschaut hatten.

Allerdings hatte sich etwas verändert. Anstelle einfach an ihnen vorbei zustürmen, wenn die Marauder in ihrer Nähe waren lief Lily neben James den gesamten Weg zum Gryffindorturm her.

Remus sagte das Passwort ("Obliviate") und sie kletterten durch das Portraitloch.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer; alle Schüler mussten in ihren Klassen sein.

"Richtig, nun, ich werde nach oben gehen. Die letzten zehn Minuten haben an mir gezerrt, als wenn es Wochen gewesen wären," sagte Sirius.

"Ich weiß was du meinst," sagte James, seine Augenbrauen in Gedanken zerfurcht. "Hey, wann haben wir das letzte Mal Quidditch gespielt?"

"Keine Ahnung...vor ein paar Wochen?" sagte Sirius.

"Es scheint mir, als wenn es nur ein paar Tage wären," sagte James gedankenverloren.

"Ich werd, ähm, euch später sehen, Jungs," murmelte Lily James gegenüber verlegen, etwas, was sie nicht verstehen konnte. Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, während James ihren Wandlung beobachtete, verschwand sie hinter einer Ecke.

"Ich werd in die Küche gehen," sagte Sirius. "Kommst du mit, Prongs?"

"Dachte du wolltest hoch gehen," sagte Remus mit gehobener Augenbraue.

"Habs mir anders überlegt. Kommt ihr mit?" fragte Sirius, seinen Eulenkäfig am Ende des Tisches abstellend. Remus und Peter stimmten zu, aber James ging langsam zu den Treppen, die zu den Schlafsälen führten.

"Prongs?" sagte Remus fragend.

"Ich treff euch da später," murmelte James.

"Okay," sagte Sirius langsam. "Bis dann."

Die drei Marauder verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum, als James die Treppe allerdings links zu den Jungenschlafsälen zu gehen, ging er scharf rechts und kollidierte beinahe mit Lily, die die Treppen herunter rannte.

"Oh, Lily, ähm, das tut mir leid," sagte James aufrichtig. "Bist du in Ordnung?"

Lily nickte. "Jaah, okay, danke," murmelte sie. Irgendwas seltsames war geschehen.

James wollte sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare fahren, erinnerte sich aber daran, dass Lily gesagt hatte, dass sie das nicht möge, also packte er seine Hände in seine Hosentasche und starrte auf seine Schuhe. "Also, ähm, ich frage mich...Hogsmeade ist bald und ähm, ich weiß du hasst mich und all das, aber ähm," stotterte James. Er seufzte und schaute zu Lily. "Würdest du mit mir nach Hogsmeade gehen, Lily?" fragte er schüchtern.

Lily hatte James noch nie aufrichtig und schüchtern gesehen wie gerade. (Oder hatte sie doch?) Sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie ihn besser kannte und er schien nicht so schlimm, wie vorher. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie mehr über ihn wissen. "Sicher James," sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich meine, wenn du zu beschäftigt bist, ist das auch okay. Ich hab mich nur gefragt," schwafelte James.

"Potter!" sagte Lily laut mit einem Lachen. "Ich sagte ja," fügte sie leise hinzu.

"D- du willst?" Lily nickte. "Oh, ähm, dann o- okay. Ähm, bist du hungrig? Die Jungs sind gerade in die Küche gegangen," sagte James.

"Jaah, okay," sagte Lily, James Arm nehmend und mit ihm die Treppe herunter laufend.

Als sie den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum verließen, hatte weder Lily noch James eine Ahnung, das zwanzig Jahre später ihr einziger Sohn in exakt dem selben Raum sein würde, in Gedanken das nächtliche Quidditch, zwei Lupins und das überwältige Gefühl bedenkend, endlich seine Eltern getroffen zu haben.

Vielleicht würde sein Herz jetzt leichter sein, da er wusste, wie seine Eltern und ihre Freunde waren. Egal was noch passierte, konnte den Jungen der Überlebte nur noch stärker machen.

Ende

* * *

**Ü/N: **nein, nein eins wird noch kommen ;)


	11. Vergessene Szene

**Titel: **Changing Times

**Autor: **Neurotica

**Übersetzer:** GefallenerEngel

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, was in dieser Geschichte steht. Das Privileg gehört ganz allein J.K. Rowling und ich leih mir nur alles aus.

* * *

_Vergessene Szene_

_Zweiter Stock,dritte Tür links_

Die Nacht hatte sich Hogwarts endlich den zeitreisenden Störenfrieden befreit, Severus Snape fühlte sich frei von jeglichen Attacken, als er durch die Korridore lief. Die Woche war für ihn die Hölle auf Erden gewesen, mit Harry Potter hinten in seinem Klassenraum sitzen und ausschauend, als ob er einen Kanarienvogel gegessen hatte. Der Junge kannte seinen wertlosen Vater gerade einmal eine Woche und schon jetzt bewegte er sich genauso eingebildet und erbsenhirnig, wie James Potter persönlich.

Lupin war nicht viel besser. Der dumme Werwolf hatte keinen Grund glücklich zu sein; um es laut zu sagen, sie waren im Krieg! Seit Black durch den Vorhang in der Mysteriumsabteilung gefallen war, war Lupin durch die Schule geschlichen, als wenn er seinen Hund verloren hätte. Snape gluckste bei diesem Wortspiel. (Ja es gab Momente, an denen Severus Snape gluckste...)

Aber der Moment in dem die verfluchten Marauders in der falschen Dimension oder was auch immer es war gefunden wurden - Snape scherte sich nicht darum, die Wahrheit über ihre Ankunft herauszufinden - hatte Lupin einen leichten Sprung in seinem Gang gehabt. Oder war es ein schwacher. Wieder kümmerte es Snape nicht es herauszufinden.

Und nicht einmal an Dumbledore denkend! Snape respektierte den Schulleiter mehr als alles andere in der Welt, aber der Mann war Geisteskrank. Er glaubte wirklich, dass er Severus Snape, zwei Stunden in einem Raum mit den Maraudern sitzen und sie unterrichten würde... Es war absurd, es war unmenschlich, grausam. Welches Lebewesen was richtig im Kopf war würde mehr als zehn Sekunden in ein und dem selben Raum mit diesem Gesindel verbringen?

Der Schulleiter war zwei verdammte Wochen in der Schule mit einem konstanten Funkeln in den Augen herumgelaufen. Snape war versucht anzudeuten, dass der Schulleiter seine Augen untersuchen lassen müsste - das konnte nicht normal sein - aber er widerstand. Es war, als wenn es ein persönlicher Scherz war, den niemand fast drei Tage außer Lupin und Dumbledore verstand, bis Snape gefragt wurde die vorübergehenden Schüler zu unterrichten. Und Snape war sich sicher, dass sie am nächsten Tag über ihn gelacht hatten, als er mit pinken Haar, welches er nicht bemerkt hatte als er in die große Halle kam, bis Hooch mit einer Kabel auf ihn zeigte, von der Ei tropften.

Wieder konnte er den verdammten Maraudern dafür danken.

Snape setzte seine Patrouille durch die dunklen Korridore von Hogwarts im zweiten Stock fort. Die Türen der Klassenzimmer wurden nach Ende des Unterrichtes magisch verschlossen um Schüler daran zu hindern rein und raus zuschleichen und somit etwas gegen Schulregeln zu machen. Indes war eine Tür einen Spaltbreit offen. Die dritte Tür links um genau zu sein.

Direkt gegenüber der offenen Tür war der Zauberspruchklassenraum. Direkt den Gang hinunter war Flitwicks Büro und Unterkunft. Aber dieser Raum, war einer von den ungenutzten Klassenräumen. Es war einer, der genutzt wurde, wenn es zu stark regnete und die Schüler nicht zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden rausgehen konnten. (Lasst sie ertrinken, hatte Filch mal gesagt. Snape stimmte persönlich zu.)

Vorsichtig schlich Snape zur Tür und drückte sie mit seinem Zauberstab auf. Er war leer, wie immer waren die Tische an die Wand geschoben, Stühle waren in einer Ecke gestapelt, eimer hingen von der Decke, Fenster geschlossen und verriegelt.

Moment...Eimer hingen von der Decke? Das konnte nicht stimmen...

Snape lächelte zynisch. Also da dachte wohl jemand, dass es lustig wäre, den nächsten der den Raum betrat einen Streich zu spielen. Nun, sie haben sich die falsche Nacht heraus gesucht. Sie haben sich die Nacht heraus gesucht, in der Severus Snape in den Fluren patrouillierte. Snape hatte immer ein Auge fürs Detail: das machte ihn zu einem großartigen Spion für den Orden des Phönix. Nun hierauf fiel er nicht hinein.

Snape war dabei den Raum zu verlassen, als er eine flüsternde Stimme im Schrank hörte. Er hob eine Augenbraue. _Schüler außerhalb ihres Bettes_, dachte er glücklich, dafür betend, dass es Potter und Weasley waren. Er würde dafür sterben ihnen Nachsitzen für einen Monat aufzubrummen.

Die Eimer in der Mitte des Raumes vergessend, ging Snape hinein und lief auf den Wandschrank zu. Sein erster Schritt über die Schwelle löste irgendetwas aus. Er konnte es fühlen, lieber als sehen, als etwas über seinem Kopf floss. Snape schaute hinauf und sah einen vollen Eimer voll mit pinken Seifenblasen über seinen Kopf fallend. Er rümpfte seine Nase über die Seifenblasen. Er roch Shampoo, blumig riechendes Shampoo.

Sanft grummelnd, tat James einen weiteren vorsichtigen Schritt.

Nichts passierte.

Danke Merlin.

Er war sich sicher, wer auch immer, wegen diesem Scherz, in diesem Wandschrank war, würde er ihre Köpfe an seiner Wand haben, wenn er sie fing.

Zwei weitere Schritte...er griff nach dem Türgriff.

Ein weiterer Schritt...er schloss seine Hand um den kalten, goldenen Griff.

Er riss die Tür auf und sah zu seinem Missfallen...Nichts. Da war absolut, förmlich nichts in diesem verdammten Wandschrank. Aber warum hörte er weiter kichernde Stimmen? Weil sie definitiv kicherten.

Snape erleuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabes und begann den Wandschrank auseinander zunehmen, er warf alte Bücher raus und zerbrach Möbel. Er berührte etwas schleimiges und zog seine Hand sofort zurück. Was auch immer seine Hand berührt hatte löste erneut etwas aus.

Kerzen gingen an. Ein alter Spiegel stand vor ihm. Er hob eine Augenbraue bei seinem Spiegelbild. Er war durchnässt und wollte zurück in seinen kalten Kerker für eine warme Dusche. Aber nicht bevor er seine Streiche spielenden Täter gefunden hatte.

Die Kerzen gingen ohne einen Grund hinter ihm aus. Da war kein Wind im Wandschrank. Er war nicht nah bei ihnen. Im nächsten Augenblick legte Snape zu und die Tür fiel zu. Er spürte einen kalten Windzug über seinen Körper, wahrscheinlich durch die nassen Sachen, die er trug.

Letztendlich öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Snape ging hinaus. Er schaute ein letztes Mal zurück in den Spiegel nur zur Neugier und verließ den Raum.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore hatte sein Treffen mit Alastor Moody und Kingsley Shacklebolt beendet, bezüglich der Wahlen zum Zaubererminister. Er wurde von mehreren Leuten gefragt zu kandidieren, aber höflich abgelehnt. Er bevorzugte es auf Hogwarts zu bleiben, wo er für die Sicherheit der Schüler sorgen konnte in diesen dunklen und gefährlichen Tagen.

Der Schulleiter war auf den Weg zur Küche für einen Mitternachtssnack aus heißer Schokolade und Kuchen, als er Severus im zweiten Stock vorübergehen sah.

"Ah, Schulleiter," sagte Severus hurtig. "Ich dachte Sie sollten wissen, dass Schüler in einem leeren Klassenzimmer im zweiten Stock ihr Unwesen treiben."

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue zu Severus und ließ, dass was der Zaubertrankmeister sagte seinen Kopf registrieren, bevor er gluckste. "Es war nicht zufällig die dritte Tür links, Severus?"

"Genau die war es, Sir," sagte Severus langsam. "Darf ich fragen, was so lustig ist?"

"Nicht mein lieber Junge. Gar nichts," fuhr Dumbledore kichernd fort. "Ich werde dich um 8 Uhr in der großen Halle sehen, Severus. Und ich würde mich vorher umziehen, wenn ich du wäre."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue und beobachtete, wie Dumbledore um eine Ecke zur Küche ging. Was genau meinte Dumbledore bei "wechseln"? Die Augen über den Humor des Schulleiter rollend, setzte Severus seinen Weg in die Kerker fort. Allerdings erfasste er einen Blick auf sich selbst in einem Spiegel, bevor er die Treppen hinunter ging.

Sein Mund fiel erschrocken auf, als er bemerkte, was er trug. Es war ein flauschiges pinkes Tutu. Komplett mit spitzen Seidenstrümpfen und Ballettschühchen. Sein sonst so fettiges Haar war zu einem Zopf geflochten mit einem großen flauschigen Zopfband am Ende.

Er hörte das Gackern von Peeves dem Poltergeist herannahen. Wenn diese Schande der Schule Snape in diesem Aufzug sah, würde es jeder Schüler und Lehrer am morgen wissen.

Severus versuchte wegzukommen, aber Peeves holte ihn ein. "Ooooohhhh," grinste Peeves. "Peevesy sieht die kleinen Marauder haben den großen bösen Professor wieder bekommen!" prustete Peeves verächtlich, Severus, wie der Professor der er war, stoppte sofort.

Die Marauders?

"Oh Lupin..." knurrte Severus, seinen Weg zum Verteidigungskorridor einschlagend. Lupin würde Snapes Beschwerde hören und jeden Zauberspruch rückgängig machen, den diese Zaubererschande ihm auferlegt hatte. Entweder das, oder Snape würde den Wolfsbanntrank vergiften, so wie er es schon seit Jahren wollte.

Das wirkliche Ende

* * *

**Ü/N: **So das war "Changing Times" ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und fleissig reviews schreiben (obwohl ich es wegen der langen wartezeit gar nicht verdient hätte)


End file.
